A Forbidden Love
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Can love survive hatred? That the question Lily is asking to herself, her family doesn't understand how in Equestria she fell in love with him. She would love to answer that question but she doesn't know herself. Lily will have to make the hardest in her life be with your family and friends who loves you or will you leave to be with your true love and be hated for being in love.
1. Rasing our Foals

**A Forbidden Love**

**Raising our twins**

Night and Skyangle are having the most interesting days with their new foals Serene and Lily. But always have fun on raising their foals together with many calls to both their mother's.

"Nighty! I can't find Serene!" shouted Skyangle while she held Lilly in her hooves

"Found him!" shouted Night as he lifted a blanket from the floor

"Thank goodness" said Skyangle as she joined him "I think it's time for bed for the twins"

"I think your right" agreed Night

After taking an hour of chasing, occasionally losing one of the foals and the battle over bath time Night and Skyangle were able to put the foals to bed

"I thought that night would never end!" said Skyangle as she threw herself onto the bed

"I don't get it on how Mr and Mrs Cake didn't" said Night as he did the same

"Maybe we should see them for some advice?" suggested Skyangle

"Good idea" said Night as he kisses her on the lips

The next day Skyangle and Night strap the twins into their saddles and headed to the cakes

"Night after that were done with the Cakes don't forget to get some milk and eggs" said Skyangle

"Yes dear" said Night

"Oh! And some bread too" said Skyangle as she glance on her left to check on Serene

"Skyangle I will get everything on that list so don't worry" said Night as he continued to walk when he notice Skyangle stop in her past "Skyangle?"

"Night! Where did Lily go?!" ask Skyangle in an panicky voice

"Isn't she in her saddle?!" said Night as he notice the empty foal strap "Uh...Uh...?!"

"HOW CAN WE JUST LOSE OUR DAUGHTER?!" shouted Skyangle

"Uh...I...How?!" said Night as he was speechless on how a foal of just a few months could escape

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" shouted Skyangle

"Right!" shouted Night as he took off into the air

Night and Skyangle slip up and flew around Ponyville in search for their daughter

"Lily! Lily!" shouted Night as he landed near town hall "Where did that filly go?! How could I just lose my own filly?!"

"You better be careful Night" said a strange voice

Night turn around to face this pony when his eyes suddenly widen in complete shock and surprise

"Strong Steed?!" said Night

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" ask Strong as he smiled at him

"It has! Twenty years" said Night

"Oh! I think this filly is yours" said Strong as he gave the sneaky filly back to her father

"Thank you so much" said Night as he nuzzled her "Where was she?"

"I found her wondering around Ponyville! It's a good thing it's my day off" explain Strong

"Are you still a royal guard in Canterlot?" ask Night as he made sure to tighten his grip on his little escape artist

"I am! A lieutenant but that's nothing compare to you...captain" said Strong as he smiled and saluted him

"There no need for that" said Night as he waved his hoof at him

"You do know that you're the youngest royal guard to make captain" said Strong

"Of course I do and I'm grateful for it" said Night "Enough with me how about you? Do you have a family?"

"I did" said Strong as he sadly looks away

"Strong I'm so sorry" said Night as he look down at his daughter

"It's alright" said Strong as he forced a smile

"Do you have a son or daughter?" ask Night

Strong just stared at the ground and didn't answer

"I need to go...it was nice seeing you again" said Strong

"It has" said Night as he could understand why he wanted to leave

Night watch as his old friend and fellow guard left

"Strong Steed" said Night as he thought about how lucky he was to have his son, daughter and "WIFE! Skyangle doesn't know I found Lily!" as he immediately took off

After several minutes later Night did managed to find Skyangle who wasn't too happy to know that he found their daughter and hadn't told her sooner.

"Lily!" said Skyangle as she tenderly nuzzled her "You scared me to death"

"There was nothing to worry about" said Night as he smiled at her

Skyangle kiss Lily's on the head and place her back into her saddle and made sure she wouldn't be able to escape so easily.

"You better have a good excuse!" growled Skyangle with a evil glare

"Now Skyangle I can explain...!" said Night as he slowly back away from her

"I'm listening" said Skyangle

"Well...It was actually Strong Steed who found Lily" said Night

"Your old friend when you were in training?" ask Skyangle

"Yes! But the sad part is that he lost his family at some point" said Night

"What!" said Skyangle in shock

"Yes I don't know if he lost his foal but I don't know" said Night

"It just shows how lucky we are to have each other" said Skyangle as she stared at the twins

"I think it's better to head home" said Night as he place the saddle onto his back

Night, Skyangle and the twins returned home and began diner which was in complete silence

"I'm going to put the twins to bed" said Night as he took Serene in his hooves

"I'll come with you" said Skyangle as she took Lily in her's

Night and Skyangle placed the twins in their cribs and stood over them

"It's sure a lot of work" said Skyangle as she watch her foals sleep

"Is sure is but we have each other" said Night as he wrap his wing around her "It shows how lucky we are to be together"

"It is" said Skyangle as the memories of the many occasions that she and Night would have never been together "Me leaving Ponyville, your incident with the griffins and all of that Crescent incident as well. There was so many chances that we wouldn't have been together but we still did in the end. I sometimes wonder what happen to Crescent? How she was doing in the Evergreen Forest?"

"Who cares about that traitor will never be in our lives again!" said Night

"Night please don't say that" said Skyangle as she wrap her hoof around he's

"I'm sorry" said Night

"Let's just enjoy this moment we have now" said Skyangle as she place her head under he's

"Your right Skyangle" said Night as he press his chin onto her head "I love you"

"And I you" said Skyangle

Night and Skyangle watch as their son and daughter slept and hopes that their dreams were full of kindness and peace.

Continue Reading for TBA

**End**

_**(Any questions about the story? Ask in the reviews or PM if you don't have an account with Fanfication you can still ask in the reviews and I will answer them)**_


	2. This young colt

**A Forbidden Love**

**This young colt**

Six years as pass and incredibly Night and Skyangle managed to survive this far especially not losing one of the foals, today was going to be special for Serene. Today he was going to spend the day with his father while Lily did the same with their mother.

"Have a nice day you two" said Skyangle as she watch off her stallions

"You too" said Night as he kissed her on the cheek

"Come on dad!" shouted Serene as he pushed his father's hoof

"Hold on son I'm coming" said Night as he followed his son out the door

"What are we going to do mom?" ask Lily

"Shopping!" shouted Skyangle as she took out a bag of bites "And your father going to pay" as she grin at her

Skyangle and Lily swept most of Ponyville's stores and bought many clothes and toys but Lily was starting to get broad of shopping and wanted to leave or at least do something fun.

"Lily do you think Serene would like this?" ask Skyangle as she look at a tuxedo

"Mom can we go to the park?" ask Lily

"That would be a great idea" said Skyangle as she put the tuxedo away

Skyangle and Lily drop off the many shopping bags and headed towards the park

"YEA!" shouted Lily as she ran off

"Don't go too far and be careful!" shouted Skyangle

Lily ran around the park when she accidentally bumps into another pony.

"I'm sorry" said Lily as she rubs her nose

"Me too" said the pony

Lily looks up and saw a unicorn colt, with a white coat, blue eyes and purple and a bright light green mane

"Who are you?" ask the colt

"You don't know who I am?!" said Lily in shock as she thought that everypony knew every single member of the royal family

"Not really" said the colt

"Uh...Well my name is..." said Lily as she thought if she should mention she was a princess or not

"Do you have a name?" ask the colt

"I do! It's Lily Daze" said Lily as she smiled at him "And what's your name?"

"My name..." hesitated the young colt

"Now it's your turn to hesitate with your own name" said Lily as she smiled at him

"Poetic Quill" said Poetic as he gave a small smile

"It's poetic that nice" said Lily

"Thank you" said Poetic as he blush at the comment

"Lily!" shouted Skyangle as she walks around

"Do you want to play?" ask Lily

"Sure" said Poetic

"Great! Do you want to play tag?" ask Lily

"What's tag?" ask Poetic

"You never heard about tag?" ask Lily in surprise

"Where I am from there not many ponies to play with" said Poetic

"Where are you from?" ask Lily

"Well…..!" said Poetic when he was suddenly interrupted by a mare coming towards them

"Lily! There you are!" said Skyangle as she trotted towards her "Where in Equestria were you!"

"I was just playing" said Lily

"With who?" ask Skyangle as she look around the park

"With Poetic….where did he go?!" ask Lily as she turn around to see Poetic gone

"Who?" ask Skyangle

"I meet this unicorn and he gone" said Lily as she look around the park

"Well you can tell me about it later" said Skyangle as she nuzzled her "We need to head home your father and brother should be back home by now"

"Okay" said Lily as she continues to search for Poetic

Hidden in the trees and bushes Poetic watch Lily and her mother

"Mother" whispered Poetic

Lily and Skyangle return home and greeted Night and Serene home

"Sis it was awesome! The armors, helmets, the emblems! It was so AWESOME!" shouted Serene

"What about you?" ask Night

"Well at first we went to a few stores" said Skyangle as she innocently look away

"A few? That's not what all the bags tell me" said Night as he stared at the bags

"Anyways after we went to the park" said Skyangle

"I met a new friend too!" said Lily

"A colt" added Skyangle

"What!" said Night "What's his name?!"

"Night calm down" said Skyangle as she punch him in the shoulder "It's not like she kiss him or something"

"Well I sure hope not!" said Night "Lily Daze what his name?!"

"You're not going to attack him or something?" ask Lily

"No….No" said Night as he gave a grin

"Night" said Skyangle

"Fine I won't" said Night

"His name is Poetic Quill" said Lily

"Quill?" said Night with a slight worried tone

"Yea! He was really nice too" said Lily

"I see" said Night

"Serene, Lily go and play we need to talk" said Skyangle as she knew what her husband was thinking about

"Why do we have to leave?!" ask Serene

"It's not for foals ears" said Skyangle

"No way!" said Serene

"We're going to kiss" said Night as he knew what to says

"Not true!" said Serene

"That sweet" said Lily

Night approach Skyangle's cheek and moved closer and closer

"EW!" shouted Serene as he ran off

"How are we twins?" ask Lily as she followed her brother

"Night I know what you're thinking" said Skyangle

"You don't think?" ask Night as he worriedly looks at her

"Night nopony would go there and I really don't think that would happen" said Skyangle

"I guess your right" said Night as he smiled at her

"See there no reason to worry" said Skyangle as she kissed him on the lips

Continue Reading for Meeting Poetic Quill

**End **


	3. Meet Poetic Quill

**A Forbidden Love**

**Meet Poetic Quill**

One week has pass since Lily meet this weird colt who had never heard about the royal family or any of her favourite games. For the pass week she has been asking her parents many questions about this Poetic Quill where is he from? Why doesn't he know about them? Why she had never seen him before? She finally decided to return to the park and see if he was still there.

"Poetic? Poetic Quill? Are you here?!" shouted Lily as she walk around the park

"After a week you have return" said a voice

Lily turns around to try and see where the voice came from

"Where are you?" ask Lily

Poetic slowly went out of his hiding spot

"Here" said Poetic

"Poetic!" said Lily as she smiled at him

"What are you doing here?" ask Poetic as he didn't return her smile

"Well I wanted to talk that all" said Lily as she sat down

"Of what?" ask Poetic as he look around the park

"Well let's start with...? Ah! I know who your parents?" ask Lily

"I don't want to talk about it" said Poetic

"Okay then how about where you live?" ask Lily

"In wherever I can find a place to sleep" said Poetic

"Wait! Are you homeless?" ask Lily

Poetic didn't answer which was enough for Lily

"I'm sorry for asking" said Lily as she lowered her ears in shame

"It's not your fault" said Poetic

"Poetic...!" said Lily when she was interrupted

"Enough with me how about you?" ask Poetic as he gave a very small smile

"What do you want to know?" ask Lily

"Who are your parents?" ask Poetic as he sat down in front of her

"Well my mother is called Skyangle and my father is Nightwing" said Lily

"They sound nice" said Poetic

"Hey! I know how about you meet them!" suggested Lily as she flap her wings in excitement

"WHAT?!" shouted Poetic in shock "NO! NO! NO!"

"Why not?" ask Lily

"No! I just...! No!" said Poetic as he back away

"Poetic? Please!" pleaded Lily

"Why do you want me to come?" ask Poetic

"Well my father seems to not like you very much and I want him too" said Lily

"I...I don't know?" said Poetic

"Come on Poetic! You can play with my brother or something" said Lily as she smiled at him

"Night do you know where Lily is?" ask Skyangle while she put a dish in the oven

"I think she went to the park" said Night while he was reading his newspaper

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it!" shouted Serene as he ran towards the door

"Hi Serene!" as Night and Skyangle heard Lily's voice

"Lily?" as they heard Serene

"Serene what's wrong?" ask Night as he stood up and walk towards the door to see this strange colt next to his daughter "Hello"

"Dad! I would like you to meet Poetic Quill!" said Lily as she pushes Poetic closer to her father

"Hello Nightwing" said Poetic as he gave a small smile

Night look at Poetic with surprise and in complete disrespect from Poetic

"Excuse me?!" demanded Night

Poetic nervously look at Lily

"Dad" said Lily as she walk in and motion him to bend over

"What is it?" ask Night

"Dad he doesn't know that were royals" whispered Lily

"What?! How doesn't he know?" ask Night

"I don't know yet but I hope he can tell me one day" whispered Lily

"So you want your mother, brother and me to pretended that were a normal family?" ask Night

"Yea!" said Lily

"I would like to know where he lives as well" thought Night "Alright honey" said Night as he smiled at her

"Come on in Poetic!" said Lily as she pulled him in the house

"Uh...Okay" said Poetic as he easily followed Lily

After a moment to explain the situation to Skyangle and Serene, Night return to his seat and watch as Lily drag Poetic around the house.

"There something I don't like in this colt" thought Night as he pretended to read his newspaper

"Night" said Skyangle as she walks towards him

"Yes?" ask Night as he put the newspaper away

"He seems nice" whispered Skyangle

"He does but don't you think he look familiar?" ask Night

"How? Night we've never met him before" ask Skyangle

"I know...I guess I'm just overreacting" said Night

"Hum excuse me" as they heard a voice

"What is it?" ask Night with a short rude tone

"Hum...I wanted to thank you for letting me be in your home" said Poetic as he smiled at them

Night's eyes widen slightly before he answered

"There no problem" said Night

"Please excuse me" said Poetic as he return to Lily

"I should get back to diner" said Skyangle as she kisses him on the cheek

"That smile...?" thought Night

"Night dinner time!" shouted Skyangle

"Coming!" shouted Night

As they ate Night continued to watch Poetic

"So Poetic where do you come from?" ask Skyangle

"Oh...Hum...a...a small village" said Poetic

"A village? Where?" ask Night

"Near...this big city that on a mountain and under a huge cloud! There so many ponies flying there!" said Poetic as he waved his hooves but stop immediately

"A big city on a mountain and a huge cloud...Oh! Do you mean Canterlot and Cloud Kingdom?!" ask Serene as he stood from his chair

"Please sit down son" ask Night

"Yea" said Poetic

"Please tell us more of this village?" ask Night

"Yes I'm interested as well! You're not a Pegasus so your village must be on the ground and we know most of the villages and towns in Equestria" said Skyangle

"Hum...Uh...I...!" said Poetic as he nervously moved his hooves

Lily could easily see Poetic being uncomfortable of the questions and situation

"Mom, Dad! How was your day?" ask Lily

"Mine was AWESOME!" shouted Serene

"Is that so? I don't believe you!" ask Lily as she knew how to make her brother talk for hours

"Well guess what sis!" shouted Serene

"What?" ask Lily

Serene started to talk about his day which it could have easily took a day, Poetic secretly thank Lily

"Thanks" whispered Poetic

"No problem" whispered Lily

"HEY SIS!" shouted Serene

"I'm listening little brother" said Lily

"Little?! We're twins! You were just born a few minutes before me!" shouted Serene

"Your twins?!" ask Poetic as he look at them both

"Yup" said Lily

"That so AWESOME!" shouted Poetic

"That tone! I heard that before?" thought Night

As the night went on everypony was having fun with Poetic all except Night who didn't let his family know but to Night relief Poetic was finally leaving.

"Thank you so much for tonight" said Poetic as he open the door

"Hope to see you again" said Lily as she waved at him

"Me too" said Poetic

"Where your parents?" ask Skyangle as she look outside

"Its fine I can managed" said Poetic

"You can't walk around at night" said Skyangle

"No its okay! I don't want to disturb them" said Poetic as he started to walk out the house

"I'll came along with you" said Skyangle as she followed him

"You don't have too" insisted Poetic

"I want to make sure you get home safely" said Skyangle

"Come on time for bed" said Night as he took the twins in his hooves

"I won't be long!" said Skyangle

"Goodnight mom!" shouted both Lily and Serene

"Goodnight" said Skyangle

"You don't have to come with me" said Poetic

"Nonsense comes along" said Skyangle as she started to walk away

Poetic and Skyangle walk for a long time but not at one point that Skyangle complained or left him, he kept telling her that she could have left long ago but she still hadn't she stay by his side.

"This is it" said Poetic as he stops by a tree

"Are you sure? I don't see anything?" ask Skyangle as she looks around

"Yea...My village is hidden with a spell" said Poetic

"I see" said Skyangle as she smiled at him "I should come with you"

"No it's fine...my...my village doesn't like outsiders" said Poetic

"Alright" said Skyangle as she smiled at him "It was nice to meet you"

"And you" said Poetic as he started to walk away from her

"Come by anytime and if you need something just ask" said Skyangle as she open her wings

Poetic watch as Skyangle flew away until she couldn't hear him

"That's how a family is" said Poetic as he look at the night star "I wish you could had have that"

Continue Reading for The Twins Cutie Mark

**End**


	4. The Twins Cutie Marks

**A Forbidden Love**

**The Twins Cutie Marks**

Six years has pass and many things has happen over the years Lily and Poetic have seen each other many times to Night joy, Lily and Serene saw Cloud Kingdom with their parents for the very first time, Serene had decided to become a royal guard like his father but Lily still didn't know what she wanted to do. Besides the most exciting events there were the boring ones as well like their first royal duty and first day of school. The twins have been attending school for only a few months but have made many friends like the son of Rainbow Twister and Neon and of course Poetic.

"Serene hurry up we're going to be late!" said Lily as she waited at the door

"Don't rush me it's your fault that we're late" said Serene as he ate the last bit of toast

"Yea but we don't have to be more" said Lily

"Hurry up son or you'll be late" said Night as she sat down at the kitchen table

"Fine" said Serene as he went to join his sister

The twins just made it on time for school and saw that class hasn't started yet but instead there was a group of ponies.

"What's going on?" ask Lily

"Storm got his cutie mark!" answered a filly earth pony

"Cutie mark" said Serene as he glance at his black flank

"Is Storm the fourth to get his cutie mark in our class?" ask Lily

"Yup" said the earth pony filly

Serene and Lily impatiently waited for the end of the day which couldn't have come any sooner.

"Welcome home!" greeted Skyangle as she nuzzled them both "Hey what's the matter?" as she notice her foals sad faces

"Storm got his cutie mark" said Lily as she drop her saddle

"I think it's a lame one" said Serene as he drop his saddle as well

"Where's dad?" ask Lily

"Your father is going to be gone for a few weeks" said Skyangle as she walks towards the living room

"His dad on one of his escorts! Or taking down one of the enemies?!" ask Serene as he ran towards his mother

"On an escort for Canterlot" said Skyangle as she smiled at him

"Dad is so awesome!" shouted Serene

"He just a royal guard Serene" said Lily as she join her brother and mother "Blaze's father is a royal guard too"

"Yea but he just a private where dad is a captain!" said Serene

"You know your father was really annoyed of not getting his cutie mark when he wanted" said Skyangle as she sat down in front of them

"Really! How did dad get his cutie mark?!" ask Serene

"And yours?!" ask Lily

Skyangle told the story of how Night carelessly and dangerously got his cutie mark and how he got hers in a safer way.

"That is SO awesome!" shouted Serene as he jump around the living room

"Serene don't you dare go in that forest! Your father did a reckless and very dangerous thing and you will not do the same!" scolded Skyangle

"Yes mom" said Serene as he lowered his ears

"Lily that goes for you too!" said Skyangle

"Don't worry mom I'm not like Serene" said Lily as she grin at him

Serene just stare at her and gave her a dirty look

"Don't get into too much trouble" said Skyangle as she walk into the kitchen to start diner

Weeks pass and neither Serene or Lily found their very special talent but five more of their classmates had gotten thiers.

"Not fair" complained Serene while he walks home with his sister "Blaze! Blaze! Out of all the ponies it's Blaze!"

"Can't believe it but I agree with you" said Lily

"Blaze is the worst pony ever and he gets his cutie mark!" shouted Serene

"You know he took my pencil today and brag about his cutie mark!" said Lily

"Idiot!" said Serene as he looks around when he suddenly saw the evergreen forest in the distance "Sis maybe we should go in the evergreen forest and see if we can get our cutie marks!"

"Are you crazy?! Mom told us not to go in there" said Lily

"Yea but dad did it and look where he is" said Serene

"You're going to get us in so much trouble! And get us grounded for life" shouted Lily

"We don't have to go far" said Serene as he started to head towards the forest

"Serene!" shouted Lily as she went after him

"So are you coming?!" ask Serene as he took off into the air

"Mom and dad are going to be so mad" said Lily as she worriedly followed him

Serene and Lily arrived at the edges of the forest and was thinking if they should enter

"Serene we should be home by now" said Lily as she looks around to see if anypony was there

"We'll be in and out" said Serene as he entered the forest

Lily hesitated for a moment before she eventually gave in and followed her brother

"Okay we're in now let's leave!" said Lily as she hope that nothing will happen

"Not yet a just a bit more" said Serene

Lily didn't answer her brother, she was too worried about the forest and the many dangers that live in the forest. What seemed to me days and days Serene finally stop his exploration, to Lily relief to finally returning home.

"Huh...sis" said Serene in a small voice

"Don't tell me that we're lost?!" ask Lily as she hope that her brother was playing a trick on her

"I thought that I could recognize the trees...but they all look the same!" said Serene as he finally looks around the forest

"Are you serious?!" ask Lily as she couldn't believe that she followed her trouble maker of a brother "Why did I follow you?!"

"Why did you stop me?!" ask Serene as he went closer to her

"Your the most stubborn pony ever!" said Lily

"AAAAWWWWOOOOOOOOO!" as they heard the howls of wolves

"Wolves!" shouted Serene

"Not wolves but Timberwolves!" corrected Lily

As if Lily called them a pact of Timberwolves appeared right in front of them

"Way to go sis" said Serene

"Don't blame this on me!" shouted Lily

"We'll fight later!" shouted Serene as he ran off the other direction

"SERENE WAIT UP!" shouted Lily as she followed her brother

The Timberwolves look at each other before charging at them, Serene and Lily ran for what seemed to be hours when they accidentally ended up at a dead end.

"We're dead!" shouted Lily

As the Timberwolves were about to attack the easy prey a sudden flash of light blinded both the Timberwolves and the twins. Serene and Lily uncovered their eyes to see their father in his armour standing in front of them, with a unhappy look to see them in the forest.

"Dad?!" ask Serene as he couldn't believe his eyes "Is that you?!"

"You two have some explication to do!" said Night

"Dad!" shouted Lily

"Fly home now!" shouted Night as he took his spear

"But we can't just leave you!" shouted Serene

"This is not the time you must...GAH!" shouted Night when suddenly a Timberwolf saw his chance and hit him across the head and knocking him unconscious

"Dad!" shouted both Serene and Lily and they saw their father fall onto the ground unconscious

Lily rush to her father side and trying to wake him up but without success

"Serene what do we do?!" ask Lily as she desperately look at her brother "Dad isn't waking up!" as she started to cry

Serene Look at his father and then at the Timberwolves who just waited for the best moment to attack and smelling their scents.

"We protect dad until help comes!" shouted Serene as he stood in front of his father

"How can we protect him? We're not even done with school?!" ask Lily

"It's our fault that dad like this" said Serene

The Timberwolves had finally started to attack the small group ponies, Serene hesitated for a moment and wanted to hide but he suddenly felt something. Something that was making him stands his ground and protects his father and sister.

"Stay here!" shouted Serene as he charged at the Timberwolves

"SERENE! STOP!" shouted Lily as she ran after him

As Serene and the Timberwolves were about to clash together a sudden blast of magic struck down the Timberwolves and vanished.

"Are you three alright?!" ask a voice as it rush towards them

Serene and Lily look up to see Snow

"Snow!" shouted Lily as she was never so happy to see another pony in her life

"Come on there might be more!" shouted Snow as he put Night onto his back as well as the twins

Snow immediately took off into the safety of the skies and flew towards Ponyville's hospital

"Dad we're so sorry" said Lily as she look at her father

Lily closed her eyes and started to sing from deep down in her heart

"Wow sis!" Said Serene in shock "I never knew you could sing! Or sing like that!"

"Neither did I!" Said Lily as she as has surprise as her brother

Snow bought Night to the hospital and notified Skyangle of the situation who immediately came to join them.

"Serene! Lily!" shouted Skyangle as she hug them both "Thank Celestia you're both alright!"

"Mom" said Serene and Lily as they were so happy to see their mother

"What on earth were you doing?!" demanded Skyangle as she parted from them "You could have gotten hurt or worst! If Snow hadn't arrive when he did all three of you could have been killed!"

"At least nothing serious happen" said Snow

"Thank you so much Snow" said Skyangle

"No problem but I need to return home before Lightning get worried" said Snow as he smiled at them and walk out the hospital

"We're so sorry mom" said Lily as she looks at her in shame

"Mom it was my idea, Lily just followed me because she didn't want me to get hurt" said Serene as he did the same

"I should have stop him" said Lily

Skyangle look at the both and just gave a smile

"You too are indeed your father's foals" said Skyangle as she hug them once more "You're both reckless but you wouldn't be you if you weren't"

"I'm not that reckless" as they heard Night's voice

"Dad!" shouted Serene and Lily as they ran towards their father and hug him "We're so sorry!"

"It's alright I'm just happy your both safe" said Night as he nuzzled them

"Night are you alright?" ask Skyangle with a worried tone

"Just a bump" said Night as he look at his bandage head "I'm cleared to go home"

"You had me so worried" said Skyangle as she hug him "My life would never be the same without you or our son and daughter"

"Me too!" said Night as he kiss her on the head "I'm just happy I was returning home when I heard them"

"Dad we're so sorry to went into the evergreen forest" said Lily and Serene

"You just promise me to never return into that forest again" said Night

"We promise!" said Serene and Lily

"Well at least that forest gave you two something" said Night as he waited to Skyangle to notice

"Indeed it did just like you hon" said Skyangle as she smiled at him

Serene and Lily look at each other unable to understand what their parents were talking about, until they glance at their flanks. To see not a blank flank but a cutie mark! Serene look down at his flank and saw a dark blue shield with a sword behind it representing to protect the ones who are in danger even at the cost of his life. Lilylooks down at her own flank to see a microphone at the centre of a pink heart, showing that her songs will come from how her will heart feel.

"I got my cutie mark!" shouted both Serene and Lily "You too!" as they pointed at each other flanks

"Talking in perfect unison" said Night as he smiled at Skyangle

"This is great!" said Serene and Lily "This is so awesome!"

"We need to celebrate!" said Skyangle

"A double celebration" said Night

"Yay!" shouted Serene and Lily as they jump around together

Skyangle lean on Night's shoulder and smiled at her foals while Night wrap his hoof around her and did the same

Continue Reading for Family appreciation day

**End**


	5. Family appreciation day

**A Forbidden Love**

**Family appreciation day**

_(Once you finish this chapter most of you are probably going to hate me. I couldn't help it! I just lost myself in the moment and I gotta admit that I went too far. "Shame on me!" But I hope that you will enjoy the chapter anyways!)_

Lily and Serene proudly told their incredible story of how they got their cutie marks for a few weeks the twins were the popular ponies in their entire school. But didn't last long as things return to normal, slowly one by one more and more colts and fillies received their cutie marks all except Poetic.

"Hello students!" said the teacher as she walks towards the broad "Today its family appreciation day!"

"Awesome!" shouted a colt

"My brother told me all about it!" shouted a filly

"My mom is going to be so happy!" shouted another filly

"I'm bringing my big brother!" shouted another colt

"We should bring dad!" suggested Lily as she look at her brother

"Great idea sis!" shouted Serene

The students talk and talk about which family member they were going to bring, many stories about their parents or siblings when they did family appreciation day and much more. But one pony wasn't looking forwards to family appreciation day.

"Family appreciation day" repeated Poetic as he sadly look at the window "How can I talking about somepony in my family when I don't have one"

"Poetic" as he heard Lily's voice

"Yea?" ask Poetic as he forced a smile onto his face

"Is there anypony you're going to bring?" ask Lily

"Well...no...I never knew my mother and my father stay with me until I was five and then he just left. So I don't know what family my parents had...so...I...I can't really bring somepony" said Poetic as his voice crack

"Sorry Poetic" said Lily as she felt guilty for even thinking about asking Poetic

"Its fine" said Poetic as he gave her a smile

"Hey blank flank!" shouted two fillies' voices

Poetic and Lily turn to see a earth pony filly with a light gray coat, purple eyes,

"Golden Spoon and Ruby Tiara what do you want?!" ask Lily with an annoyed tone

"We were just wondering who you're going to bring?" ask Ruby

"None of your business!" shouted Lily

"We're not asking you princess!" said Golden as she gave her a smirk "Your brother is telling everypony that your bring your father"

"We want to know who Poetic is bringing?!" ask Ruby

"Leave him alone!" shouted Lily

"Move it!" shouted both Ruby and Golden as they push Lily complete away

"So Poetic who are you bringing?!" demanded Ruby

"You see I'm bringing my mother Silver Spoon and Ruby here is bringing her mother Diamond Tiara! So who are you bringing?!" demanded Golden

"Nopony" said Poetic as he turns away

"Oh...! That right how could we forget!" said Golden as she hit herself in the head

"You're an orphan!" shouted both Ruby and Golden as their burst into laughter

"Your parents didn't want you so they left!" shouted Ruby and Golden as they burst into laughter

"Why would anypony want you!" shouted Ruby

"If I was your mother I wouldn't have done the same!" shouted Golden

"What do you know!" said Poetic as he tried to hold back his tears

"Where do you even live?!" ask Ruby

"I know!" shouted Golden

"I think I know too!" said Ruby

"The streets!" shouted both Ruby and Golden as they burst into laughter once more

Bump! Bump! Sugarlump! Rump!

Poetic look away as he desperately tried to hide his tears

"Shut up!" shouted Lily as she pushed both of them away from Poetic "Listen here you over dress pony! Your both acting like this because your mothers are too busy going shopping, get hoof a cures and eating at fancy restaurants! To take care of you! And you want to know why they're doing all of that?!"

"What?!" demanded Golden

"Because they don't want to see your ugly faces when they come home!" shouted Lily as she push them "You have no excuses to make fun of Poetic! GOT THAT!"

Ruby and Golden just stared at Lily in complete shock just like the entire classroom, Lily shouting caught the attention of the entire class.

"Sis" said Serene as he look at her in shock

"Come on Poetic!" said Lily as she pulled on his hoof

Poetic didn't say a thing and just followed her; Lily bought them both into the hallways

"You didn't have to do that" said Poetic

"I wanted too! And those monsters were asking for it! And I enjoyed it too" said Lily as she paced around

"You're going to get in trouble" said Poetic

"Don't care!" Sais Lily

"Miss Lily Daze! May I have a word with you!" Said her teacher

Family appreciation day has finally arrived. Many ponies bought their parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and siblings.

"This is our dad Prince Nightwing!" Said both Serene and Lily

"Hello everypony" said Night as he entered the classroom with his armor

"Wow!" said everypony

"That armor is awesome!" said a earth pony colt

"Our dad is captain of the guards in Cloud Kingdom!" Said Serene

"And he did so many awesome things!" Said Lily

"Well not that many" said Night

"Oh! Dad can you tell the story about how you saved Queen Lightning and princess Cadence?!" Ask Serene

"It all started with Crescent Quill" said Night

Lily and Serene have heard the story before but are always attentive whenever their father tells a story. Everypony in their class were amazed and shock about the evil Crescent Quill.

"Prince Nightwing was she the most evil mare that ever existed?" ask a unicorn mare

"No she was very kind before and we're good friends too" said Night as he removed his helmet and smiled at his old memories with his old friend "But then she turn bad and became the greatest enemy against the crown"

"Thank you Prince Nightwing for taking time out of your busy day to see us" said Lily and Serene's teacher "Next is…!"

"Isn't it Poetic turn?!" ask Ruby as she interrupted her teacher

"Poetic doesn't need to do this project" said the teacher

"Because Poetic is parentless and poor!" shouted Ruby

Golden and Ruby once more burst into laughter

"What a loser!" shouted Golden

"Ruby! Golden!" shouted the teacher as she stump her hoof

"What the hell is your problem?!" shouted Lily

"Honey let me" said Night as he walks towards the bullies

"What are you going to tell us the bulling is bad and we shouldn't do it?!" ask Ruby as she sat in her chair

"I am but not in the way you think" said Night as he put his hoof onto her desk

"What do you mean?" ask Golden as she nervously looks at Ruby

"Bullying can easily led to depression or suicide" said Night

"What of it?" ask Ruby

"That murder and that will led to imprisonment or in some cases death" said Night as he look at their reaction "In short it doesn't matter if your family is at the top of Canterlot's elite or the bottom of Canterlot's elite! I will arrest you both and you will be punished!"

"You're…..you're…you're doing all of that for him?!" ask Golden as she resisted to answers

"Not just for Poetic but for every single pony you two bully or will bully in the future! If your bullying causes the death of a pony, I will personally come to get you both and bring you to justice!" explain Night as he removed his hoof and return to his foals

"Miss you're not going to do anything?!" ask Ruby as she desperately look at her

"Prince Nightwing is right" said the teacher as she approach them "Many parents have complained about your bulling and I think it's a fine idea! That both of you know about the consequences that your bulling can led too"

Ruby and Golden didn't answer and just sat in their seats quietly

"Uh…..thank you" said Poetic as he joyfully smiled at him

"No need" said Night

"That was awesome dad!" said Lily

"No kidding!" agreed Serene

Night smiled at his son and daughter

"I'll see you two tonight" said Night as he kissed them both on the forehead

Night put on his helmet and walk out of the classroom and return to the royal guard's headquarter

"Your dad is so awesome!" whispered another pegasus

"Yea….our dad is the greatest" said Lily as she looks out the window and saw her father flying off

Continue Reading for Feeling Revealed

**End**


	6. Feelings Revealed

**A Forbidden Love**

**Feelings Revealed**

_(There a poem in here and its not meant to rhyme)_

The next few weeks after family appreciation day have been weird but peaceful at the same time. Ruby and Golden have suddenly stop their bullying against Poetic and every single one of their victims. Life at school has been wonderful! Everypony has been happy of their new lives at school, well almost everypony. Poetic was of course happy that Ruby and Golden was no longer bulling him but he still hadn't have his cutie mark and having feelings for a special filly.

"Lily" shouted Serene as he trotted towards her

"What do you want Serene?" ask Lily while she read her book on her bed

"Poetic is here to see you" said Serene

"Oh" said Lily as she cheerfully went off her bed

Lily flew downstairs and saw her father interrogating Poetic

"How have you been?!" demanded Night

"Just fine sir" said Poetic as he nervously smiled

"Dad!" shouted Lily as she landed onto his back

"Lily you have a guest" said Night as he innocently smiled at her

"Thank you" said Lily as she messed her father's mane and jump off his back

"Hello Lily" greeted Poetic as he smiled at her

"What's up?" ask Lily

Poetic was about to answer when he notice that Lily's father was still behind his daughter

"What's the matter?" ask Lily as she followed his gaze "Dad! You can leave!"

"Just wanted to make sure that your safe" said Night as he finally left them alone

"Sorry about that" excused Lily

"Nah its fine" said Poetic

"So what's up?" ask Lily

"DO you want to get some ice cream?" ask Poetic

"Sure! Hold on I'll ask for some bites" said Lily as she ran off "You can come in!"

Lily and Poetic ran into the living room and found Lily's mother reading a book and her father preparing his armor for tomorrow

"Mom! Dad! Can I have some bites for ice cream?" ask Lily

"Ice cream" said Skyangle as she smiled at Night "Night do you remember when you started the royal guards?"

"We use to get ice cream every time" said Night as he smiled at her

"So can I?" ask Lily

"Of course honey" said Skyangle as she stood up and went to her purse "Here ten bites should be enough for both of you"

"Thanks mom" said Lily as she put her bites in a small bag "Come on Poetic"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" ask Night

"Right!" said Lily as she hug her father and mother "Bye!"

"Have fun" said Skyangle as she waved at them

After getting their ice cream Lily and Poetic sat down in front of the ice cream shop and talk about how school was now that Ruby and Golden stop their bullying.

"Your dad really did something amazing!" said Poetic while he lick his ice cream

"He sure is but something annoying when he spies on me like that" said Lily while she lick hers

"You shouldn't says that! You have no idea what I would do to have a parents likes yours" said Poetic as he look away

"I'm sorry Poetic I should stop talking" said Lily as she hated herself right now

"Nah its fine" said Poetic as he place his hoof onto Lily's

They both look at their hooves and blush slightly

"I...i Need to go!" shouted Poetic as he ran off

"Okay" said Lily as she simply watch Poetic run off

The next day at school Lily notice that Poetic was writing something down on some paper and was wondering what it was.

"What are you writing about?" ask Lily

"Nothing" said Poetic as he hide the paper from her

"Are you sure?" ask Lily

"Yea! It's nothing just taking notes" said Poetic

During! Dring!

"Okay" said Lily as she return to her seat

Class started and everypony was paying attention to their teacher, learning about things they would be using later in life. All except Poetic who just continue writing down on his paper and not listening to his teacher.

"My heart will always...no! No! That's lame!" mumbled Poetic as he scribble away what he wrote "I know!" as he wrote his new idea down on the paper "Perfect! I'm done!"

"Mr.. Poetic Quill!" shouted the teacher as she stared at him

"Yes ma'am" said Poetic as he embarrassedly blushed

"Would you like to share to the class your bust of excitement?" ask the teacher

"I...I Just finished a report" lied Poetic

"And was is that paper in your hooves?!" ask the teacher

"Its some ideas I had for my report" said Poetic as he nervously smiled

"Care to share it to us?!" demanded the teacher

"Uh..." Hesitated Poetic

"If you won't share it! I will!" said the teacher as she started to walk towards his desk

"No ma'am I'll do it" said Poetic as he open his paper

Poetic cleared his throat and started to nervously sweat

"My dear love" said Poetic as he started to read his paper and notice ponies laughing

"Go on" said the teacher

_"When we met_  
_I knew! I knew that we were meant to be_  
_This love of mine will never end _  
_Even if I won't have your love in return_  
_Once I knew I had this feelings for you_  
_I knew I had to tell you_  
_How my heart feels for you_  
_I love you_  
_I will always love you _  
_I love you..._" Read Poetic as he slowly put the paper down

Everypony look at him and just stare in shock and surprise, not having the slightest idea that Poetic could have wrote something like that.

"That so lovely!" said a unicorn mare

Poetic gave a small smile while still blushing in embarrassment

"Poetic that was so beautiful" said Lily as she smiled at him

Poetic became redder at the compliment

"Thank you" said Poetic

"Hey look!" shouted Serene as he pointed at Poetic's flank

Poetic look at his flank at saw a flash of light, once the light disappeared a quill dip in ink

"Yea! Way to go Poetic!" shouted Serene as he clap his hooves

"That so awesome!" shouted another pony as he join in with Serene

Poetic continued to smile when next thing he knew the entire class was clapping for him! Just for him because of his poem.

"Congrats Poetic" said Lily as she smiled at him

Continue Reading for The truth behind Poetic Quill

**End**


	7. The truth behind Poetic Quill

**A Forbidden Love**

**The truth behind Poetic Quill**

It was now Poetic turn to receive all the attention from his fellow classmates, everypony wanted to know who he wrote that poem for. They all wanted to know who Poetic loved so much that she help him get his cutie mark with his poem. But to their disappointment Poetic was far from telling them what they wanted to hear.

"Come on Poetic! Tell us?!" ask a earth pony filly

"You don't need to know" said Poetic

"Is it Ruby? Or Golden?" ask a Pegasus colt

"It is definitely not them" said Poetic

"We said every filly here" said a unicorn colt

"Not every filly" said a earth pony colt as he stared at Lily "Is it for Lily Daze?"

"Yea it could be her! The daughter of Captain Nightwing and a princess of Equestria!" agreed a Pegasus colt "Not bad"

"What?" ask Lily as she overheard him

"Everypony please sit down!" shouted the teacher

"Sir!" said a royal guard as he knocks on his captain's office

"Enter!" shouted Night

"There is a report for you" said the guard as he place the file onto his desk

"Hum" said Night as he opened the file and started to read it

Night went thought the first and second page of the file

"Wait! Is this right?!" ask Night with a worried tone

"Yes sir! It was found and tested and this is what we believed happened!" said the guard

"Thank you" said Night as he flip another page

The guard saluted and left the office

"I need to see Lightning and Snow" said Night as he took the file from his des  
Night rush to the throne room and showed the file to Lightning and Snow who were in complete shock

"Are you sure about this?!" demanded Lightning as she look at the file's picture

"I check the result myself" said Night

"Who would knew" said Snow

"What do we do?" ask Night

"First we must find him!" said Snow as he worriedly look at his wife

"Begin the search and inform this to Celestia, Luna, Shining, Cadence and your parents" said Lightning as she stood and walk out of the throne room

"Lightning are you alright?" ask Night

"Its fine just go" said Snow as he followed her

School has finally ended and Lily, Serene and Poetic all arrived home

"Poetic do you want to stay for diner?" ask Lily

"Sure" said Poetic as he followed them in

"Mom! Lily bought Poetic home!" shouted Serene as he ran inside the house

"Hello Poetic are you joining us for diner?" ask Skyangle while she held some carrots in his hooves

"I am" said Poetic as he smiled at her

"I hope you like steamed carrots with roasted potatoes and chocolate cake?" ask Skyangle as she returned in the kitchen

"Mom where dad? I wanted to show him my picture I drew today?" ask Serene

"Your father is going to work late tonight" said Skyangle while she cut some carrots

"Why?!" ask Serene as he lowered his ears in disappointment

"Your father didn't tell me but you know Serene, that your father is the captain of the guards so he has really important work to do" explain Skyangle as she hug him

"Ok...!" said Serene as he sadly left the kitchen

"You can show your picture when he returns home" said Skyangle

Night, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining, Lightning and Snow all look thought papers and papers of documents, from all three kingdoms and hunted down the identity of this pony that they must find.

"Are you sure it's him?" ask Snow

"We went through all the paper and did a DNA test….its defiantly him" said Night

"What should we do?" ask Luna

"We should take him in and tell him" suggested Night

"It would be better" said Shining

"We should bring him" said Celestia

"I agree with my sister" said Luna

"Cadence! Lightning! What is your decision?" ask Luna

"Take him here" said Cadence

"Hon?" ask Snow as he place his hoof onto hers

"So be it...arrest Poetic Quill" said Lightning

The next day Poetic was walking home from school when he suddenly notice a royal guard from Canterlot following him

"A solar guard!" thought Poetic as he walks slightly faster

Poetic try to find a way to lose the solar guard but saw a lunar guard, then a cloud guard and finally a crystal guard. All four guards surrounded him and approached him, Poetic tried to run away and managed to avoid the lunar and crystal guard. Thinking he made his escape he didn't see where he was going and ran into another one.

"Why did I think about that?!" ask Poetic as he rub his face

"Poetic Quill" said the guard that he ran into

"What did I do...Prince Nightwing!" said Poetic in complete shock to see Lily and Serene's father "What's going on?!"

"Poetic Quill you are hereby under arrest by orders of Princess Celestia and Luna of Equestria! Along with Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire and Queen Lightning Flare and King Snow Storm of Cloud Kingdom!" said Night as he took Poetic's hoof

"Wh...What?!...What did I do?!" ask Poetic as he look around to see all four guard approaching him

"For being Crescent Quill's son!" said Night as he place an anti magic ring "The most dangerous enemy against the royal crown!"

"Wh...Cr...uh...Are...are you telling me tha...that my mother is...is Crescent Quill?!" ask Poetic as he was in complete shock of finally discovering his mother

"Take him to Canterlot prison" ordered Night  
The royal guard threw Poetic in the very prison cell that Crescent was in many years ago

"Ho...how?!" ask Poetic while still in shock

"How what?! Your Crescent's son!" shouted Night

"You have the right to know Poetic Quill" as he heard Lightning's voice

Poetic watch as the four royal guard bowed in respect as Lightning and Cadence walk in the prison

"I agree" said Cadence

"Are you sure?!" ask Night

"Night if you were in his hooves? Would you want to know too?" ask Lightning

Night didn't answer and just nodded

"Poetic what we understand is that your mother found...uh...how should we put it...?!" said Lightning as she tried to explain it

"She found your father" continued Cadence

"You...you know my father?!" ask Poetic as tears were starting to fall from his cheeks

"No we don't know who he is for now" said Lightning

"How...how did she...she die?" ask Poetic

"It's because of her punishment! When unicorns or alicorns are pregnant a good portion of magic goes to the grow and magic ability to the foal" explain Cadence

"So all of her magic went to me?!" ask Poetic

"Yes! When she left Equestria her magic level was only 10% and with that level she didn't have enough to live" said Lightning

"What she means is that once you were born...she didn't have enough magic to be with you" said Cadence as she walk towards the cell

Poetic didn't answer and just started to cry

"Poetic your mother loved you" said Lightning as she approach the cell as well

"Don't blame yourself for her death" said Cadence

"She...she Crescent Quill!" whispered Poetic

Night look at Poetic and saw how much pain and shame he was in for being Crescent's son

"Listen Poetic" said Night as he stop forward "Crescent was the nicest, kindest and most selfless pony I ever known and I know that she would have loved you with all of her heart. You shouldn't be sadden or angry about her mistakes"

"I'm...I'm...I in trouble?" ask Poetic

"No you're not" said Lightning as she took the keys with her magic

"We only bought you here to tell you the truth without anypony finding out" said Cadence as she opened the door

"If anypony found out who you really are...you will be shunned and rejected from Equestria" explain Cadence

"Not to mention what Cloud Kingdom would do to you, just to get their revenge against Crescent" said Lightning

"Poetic you can return home but don't ever mention who you really are to anypony! Especially not to Lily or Serene" said Night

Poetic didn't answered and just walk out of the prison

Continue Reading for Where is Poetic?

**End**


	8. Where is Poetic?

**A Forbidden Love**

**Where is Poetic?**

A few days as pass since Poetic learned the real true of himself and we was still processing everything he was told but he still had some questions left. Poetic wanted to ask Night, Cadence or Lightning but was too ashamed to do so, since he knows the story of what his mother did.

"Did Crescent really do all of that?" thought Poetic while he walk to school "Crescent Quill took the mind of Prince Nightwing, ponynap Queen Lightning and Princess Cadence and attack Canterlot. She did all of that and still had me? Why? All because of jealousy?"

Poetic stare at the far figure of Canterlot and the distant Cloud Kingdom in the sky

"I know why she did it all of that but I still don't understand" said Poetic as he continued his way to school "I have to see Cadence, Night or Lightning and ask them"

Poetic left the path that led to his school and head towards Lily's house, as he arrived he hope that Night wasn't working today.

"Coming!" as he heard Skyangle's voice "Oh! Morning Poetic"

"Morning" greeted Poetic

"You should be at school by now" said Skyangle

"I know but I was wondering if Night was here?" ask Poetic

"I'm sorry Poetic but Night just left on an escort mission with Princess Celestia and Cadence" informed Skyangle

"Oh! Thank you" said Poetic as he smiled at her as he ran off

"Strange" said Skyangle as she watch Poetic ran off "Seeing Night all of a sudden" as she closed the door

Once Poetic was far enough and out of public view, he started to think how in Equestria he was going to get to Cloud Kingdom. Which was 3000 feet in the sky, with no wings and unable to perform the cloud walking spell at his magic abilities.

"I can't just ask another unicorn do to the spell for me or ask a pegasusi to fly me there, they'll ask to many questions? I can't fly or take the hot air balloon?" questioned Poetic as he tried to think a way to get to the kingdom "And I can't ask Lily or Serene to fly me there either?"

Poetic look around the area and saw two royal guards standing post near a group of nobles ponies from Canterlot

"I got it!" shouted Poetic as he ran towards them

Poetic arrived near the two stationed guards and inspected them carefully for a very long time until one of them spoke to him.

"Young colt shouldn't you be at school?" ask the guard as he gave a quick glance at him

"Who do you serve?" ask Poetic as he complete ignored his question

The two guards glance at each other before answering

"We proudly and loyally serve Queen Lightning Flare of Cloud Kingdom!" answered the first guard

"That great! I need to see her!" shouted Poetic

"Her majesty is very busy and I don't think she has time to see a young colt" said the second guard

"Nor does any royal of the royal family! They're all very busy" said the first

"Why?" ask Poetic

"Something accrued and now the royal family has been all very busy" said the second

"Quiet! Citizens aren't suppose to know this!" shouted the first guard "Return home!"

"I need to see Lightning!" said Poetic

"That Queen Lightning!" shouted the second guard

Poetic didn't have any more ideas of getting the interest of the royal guards so they could bring him to the castle. Nothing but one idea that was both dangerous and reckless but was willing to use it, if it would the key to his answers.

"I have information about Crescent Quill!" said Poetic

The both guards stare in shock as they couldn't believe that a young colt had information about Crescent or that Crescent would even be mention up again.

"What are you saying?!" ask the first guard with a worried and shock face

"I need to talk to Queen Lightning?!" ask Poetic

The guards look at each other and decided to bring Poetic to the kingdom, to his greatest joy! Once arrived at the castle the guards lowered him on the stairs where he wouldn't be able to fall through the clouds.

"I'll have my answers soon" whispered Poetic as he entered the castle

Meanwhile Lightning was in a very important meeting with Snow, Maretonia and the griffin kingdom when a royal guard came into the room.

"I deeply apologies for intruding your highness!" said the guard while he bowed

Lightning stared at her guest to see if they disapproved of her guard intruding on their meeting

"I believe it's important for you to intrude on this meeting?" ask Lightning

"Yes highness! And I once more apologies but a young colt claims he has information about Crescent Quill" whispered the guard

"What?! Did you interrogate them yourself?" ask Lightning

"We have and they only said this I was told the truth in the prison of Canterlot" repeated the guard

It only took Lightning a few seconds to release who it was and how urgent it was also

"Bring them to the lounge" whispered Lightning

"Yes your majesty" said the guard as he walk out

Lightning swiftly ended the meeting with Maretonia and the griffins and headed to the lounge

"Wow it's so nice" admired Poetic while he look around the lounge

"Poetic!" as he heard somepony calling his name

"Lightning!" joyfully said Poetic when he caught a glance of a disrespectful and disgusted look from one of the guards at the door

"Huh...I mean Queen Lightning!" said Poetic as he bowed

"I need to talk to him alone! Please leave your post" said Lightning

"But highness we can't leave you with him?!" said one of the guards

"I'll be fine! Now please leave!" ordered Lightning

"Yes majesty!" said the guards as they saluted and finally left them alone

"What are you doing?!" ask Lightning with a worried tone "Telling my royal guards about Crescent?! Are you trying to get banished or killed?!"

"I had some questions and Cadence and Night wasn't here today! And I can't get to your kingdom, I'm not a pegasus" explain Poetic

"So you decided to says something important so the guards would get my attention?" ask Lightning

"Yea pretty much" said Poetic as he nervously smiled

"What's your question?" ask Lightning

"Can you tell me more about my mother? I want to know more about her life and mistakes" ask Poetic as he sat down

"You do know that I don't know about your mother's foalhood" said Lightning as she approach him "Night only bought her to the castle once he entered the academy! And he was only 18"

"I know but anything will do" said Poetic

"You want to know how my mother was before she did her mistakes? To know her better even tho you never had the chance to meet?" ask Lightning as she lay next to him

"Yea...how...how do you understand me so much?!" ask Poetic as he never thought that a royal would understand how he was feeling so much

"Celestia was never my real mother, my parents are Arena and Radius and they died when I was only three months old. I never got the chance to meet them and they never got the chance to raise me, so I know how your feelings" explain Lightning as she let go of her regal expression and let her emotions show

"How was she?" ask Poetic as he approach her "Was she funny? Or maybe crazy?"

"I saw her few times but when I did! I saw kindness towards pony, she had a sense of humour, a great personality and she loved to write under the moon. She was in some way much like her son is now, your both alike in many ways then you think" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"Even tho she became the greatest enemy against the crown?" ask Poetic as he shamefully look away

"She let her love and jealous led her life, which is both a beautiful and horrible thing but in the end all she had was regret and guilt. Your mother wanted two things, she wanted to find love and have a foal with the stallion of her dreams! And I believe she found both in her banishment" explain Lightning

Poetic look at Lightning and started to cry as he finally got the answers he needed

"She made mistakes but it doesn't mean she had any love" said Lightning as she wrap her wing around him "She loved you Poetic, she loved you until the end"

Poetic didn't says anything and just ran up to Lightning while still crying, Lightning at first look surprise but just simply comfort him. After a while Poetic stop crying and realized what he has just done, he immediately back away in far of getting in trouble.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" excused Poetic while he was still sniffing "I shouldn't have done that!"

"It's fine Poetic" said Lightning as she stood up from the ground "You forget that I'm a mother too"

"Thank you" said Poetic as he smiled at her

"You should get back to school" said Lightning

"School ended already..." said Poetic as he blushed "I skip an entire day"

"Well you better get a goodnight sleep to catch up what you missed, I'll get you down to solid ground" said Lightning

"Thank you" said Poetic

The next day while walking to school Poetic was thinking of telling Lily everything but he also knew he couldn't at the same time either.

"She my best friend! She'll understand! I don't understand why I can't tell her?" thought Poetic

"Poetic!" as he heard Lily's voice

"Hey Lily" greeted Poetic

"Where were you yesterday?" ask Lily

"This is perfect! She my best friend and she'll never reject me" thought Poetic

"You're you sick?" ask Lily

"I was with Lightning" said Poetic

"Lightning? You mean Lightning the queen and ruler of Cloud Kingdom?!" ask Lily as she thought he was joking

"Hey Ruby look!" said Golden as she saw Lily and Poetic talking

"Awesome! Let spy on them" said Ruby

Ruby and Golden secretly hid behind a close tree

"Why were you with her?" ask Lily

"She told me more about Crescent Quill" said Poetic

"Crescent Quill?! Why do you what to know more about her?!" ask Lily

"This is getting good!" whispered Ruby

"This is awesome!" said Golden

"Because she my mother" said Poetic as he couldn't believe he just told her and in also started to regret it

"You...your her son?!" ask Lily in complete shock

"Yea I was in complete shock too" said Poetic as he smiled a bit "Do you hate me? Both our parents we're enemies"

Before Lily could get the chance to answer Ruby and Golden came out of their hiding spot in complete shock

"NO!" shouted Poetic as he knew both Ruby and Golden will tell everypony

"I...I can't believe it! Your Crescent Quill son?!" said Ruby while still in shock

"I knew there was something evil with him" said Golden

"You're not going to tell the class are you?!" ask Lily

"No way!" said Ruby

Poetic and Lily sigh in relief

"We're going to tell our parents and royal guards!" shouted Ruby and Golden as they ran off

"WAIT!" shouted Poetic as he saw his life ending  
"Poetic what do we do?!" ask Lily

"Whatever you do, you can't tell anypony!" shouted Poetic as he ran off

"Wait Poetic!" shouted Lily

As promise Ruby and Golden told their parents who in return told every noble and fancy pony they knew and of course the royal guards. News had spread fast but not fast enough since the rumours were stop by Celestia, Night, Lightning and Cadence before it could do any permanent damaged. But it was still too late Poetic life was ruined and couldn't show his face in any city in Equestria or even go in Cloud city since he knew what his fate would be. But if any good came out of this, it was the Ruby and Golden's families were severely punished by the royals and had no status in Canterlot and lost their fortune, house and good name.

"Dad where is Poetic? I haven't seen him in days?" ask Lily

"I don't know honey" said Night as he look at his notes "I can't send a search party because I don't know what they will do if they do find him, he never told us where he lived either and he can't even be in socialization any more. I believe he ran away to escape all of the hate he would get and not to mention the danger he would put anypony he knows in"

"Poetic" said Lily as she simply looks at her father's office window "Where are you?"

Somewhere far from anypony cites, Poetic thought back at his life and mistakes

"I'm sorry Lily" said Poetic as he started to cry "I never got the chance to tell her that the poem was for her  
but I'll will tell her and I will return!"

Continue Reading for My life without Poetic

**End**


	9. My life without Poetic

**A Forbidden Love**

**My life without Poetic **

Eleven long years have pass since Poetic left Equestria in order to save himself and Lily's life, since she knew about his mother before everypony did. Poetic leaving was really hard for Lily but she eventually moved on with her life and made other friends but she never forgot about Poetic. A year and a half Serene join the royal guards just like his father and just graduated from the academy.

"Lily hurry your brother is about to come out!" shouted Skyangle while she waited near the many doors of the school

"Where's dad?" ask Lily as she ran toward she mother

"Your father is assign the armours to the new graduates" said Skyangle

The doors open wide and the newly graduates all walk out to join their family, Lily and Skyangle was blues, yellows, dark purple and crystals armours all over.

"Lily!" as they heard a very familiar voice

"Serene...wow! You look just like dad!" said Lily as she hug him

"You join the same royal guards as your father" said Skyangle as she hug him

"Yup! Cloud Kingdom!" said Serene as he proudly push out his chest to show her armour

"He following in his old man's hooves" said Night as he walk from behind him

"Night this reminds me when you graduated!" said Skyangle as she started to cry

"And I'm going to work my butt off and become captain!" said Serene

"That will be the day" said Lily

"Hey!" said Serene

"I'm joking Serene" said Lily as she hug her brother once more

The family celebrated all night long along with Serene and Lily's friends all but Poetic who they both wish was here to celebrate with them. The next few months Serene was only giving guard duty around the castle and all around Equestria, Serene desperately wanted to show his skills and climb up the ranks as fast as he could. But for some reason his father didn't gave him an escort mission or even a regular mission, which annoyed him very much. Lily and her mother spent some time together just walking around Ponyville and were enjoying a mother and daughter time.

"Lily I met a nice stallion for you" said Skyangle

"Uh! Mom I can find my own coltfriend!" said Lily with a slightly annoyed tone

"I just want you to find happiness" said Skyangle

"I'll find somepony but what about Serene? He's too busy trying to get promoted then looking for a marefriend" said Lily

"Your brother is next, I've already saw a few nice mares for him" said Skyangle

"Oh boy" said Lily as she look away

Lily was watching the evergreen forest from the distance when she thought she saw Poetic!

"Poetic!" said Lily as she immediately stop and focus on the forest

"Lily wants wrong?" ask Skyangle

"I'll be back!" said Skyangle as she took off into the air

"Lily wait! Where are you going?!" ask Skyangle as she followed her

"I saw Poetic!" shouted Lily while she flap her wings even harder

"Lily!" shouted Skyangle as she wasn't able to catch her daughter in time

Skyangle watch as her daughter entered the evergreen forest on the hopes that Poetic was there

"I need to tell Night!" shouted Skyangle as she immediately headed to Cloud Kingdom

Skyangle flew around the forest and search for Poetic

"I know I saw him!" said Lily as she landed on a fallen tree "Where are you?"

Lily walk the length of the tree and was still searching for Poetic until the tree started to move, Lily flew off the tree. The dead tree was in reality a wood crocodile and had a dead sight on the easy prey.

"Oh no" said Lily as she immediately flew the other direction

Lily hope that the flight advantage would help her but was no help since the crocodile was able to keep up with her. Lily flew in between the trees and in zigzag formation but the crocodile simply crush them under the weight of his hug feet.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Lily as she focus on the crocodile

Lily was too worried about the crocodile that she didn't see the tree head and smash into it, Lily fell to the ground and held her nose in pain.

"I'm...I'm a goner!" said Lily as she knew it would be her end

The crocodile approach her and open its huge mouth, Lily closed her eyes since she didn't want her imagine to be a crocodile's mouth. Lily waited for her fate to arrive until she heard a blast of magic from somewhere. Lily opened her eyes and saw that the crocodile was being assaulted with waves and waves of magic. The crocodile finally gave in and ran the other direction, Lily look around the forest to see her rescuer.

"Dad? Serene? Anypony?" shouted Lily while she was still searching

"Why are you here?!" ask a voice from the darkness

"Who are you?!" ask Lily as she tried to locate the voice

"Humph it's been a long time" said the voice

At the moment Lily finally knew who had saved her

"Po...Poetic! Is...is that really you?!" ask Lily

Poetic slowly came out of his hiding place with a smile on his face

"Poetic!" shouted Lily as she ran up to him and took him in his hooves "I can't believe its you!"

"And I you" said Poetic as he wrap his hoof around her "I missed you so much"

Lily finally parted from Poetic and was able to get a good look of the older Poetic and she saw how handsome he had become.

"Wow Poetic!" said Lily as she started to blush

"What is it?" ask Poetic

"You've became so handsome" said Lily as she became redder

Poetic immediately blushed at the comment

"And you've became very beautiful" said Poetic

It was now Lily turn to blush at the comment

"Why did you leave?" ask Lily

"I know what ponies will think about me, what Cloud City will would do to me but I mostly wanted to protect your family from danger" said Poetic as he started to become redder "But I mostly wanted to protect the mare I love"

Lily look at him in shock as her face became even redder then before

"I wanted to protect you! Lily that poem I wrote in school it was for you!" said Poetic as he smiled tenderly at her "I love you and I would have giving it to you once we finished school"

"Poetic I already knew that beautiful poem was for me" said Lily as she return his smile

"You did?!" said Poetic in shock

"Yes, I guess I already knew since my feelings are the same for you" said Lily

"They are!" said Poetic in surprise as he always thought that Lily only saw him as a friend

"I love you too" said Lily as she approach him "I've been waiting for you"

"And I've been waiting for you" said Poetic

Lily put her hoof onto his cheek, while Poetic rub his face against it and took her hoof into his. They both approach each other and passionately kissed each other finally releasing their love for each other, that they keep in for years.

"I've waited so long for that" whispered Poetic

"Come back with me" said Lily

"I can't! What will ponies think?!" ask Poetic

"Please return to Ponyville with me" said Lily

"I...!" said Poetic when suddenly he saw Night and Serene flying towards them "Oh no!"

"What is it...DAD!" shouted Lily as she followed Poetic's gaze

"Lily! Thank Celestia your alright" said Night as he landed and nuzzled her

"You had us worried" said Serene as he hug her

"Poetic Quill" said Night as he coldly stared at him

"Hello Nightwing, Serene long time no see" said Poetic as he nervously smiled

"Poetic Quill!" said Serene as he stared at him

"You made it to the royal guards! Congrats!" said Poetic as he started to sweat

"BE QUIET!" shouted Serene as he stump his hoof "You took my sister!"

"NO NEVER!" shouted Poetic as he back away

"Father can we arrest him?!" ask Serene

Night just stared at Poetic

"Take him with us" said Night as he open his wings "Come on Lily"

"DAD!" shouted Lily

"Lily! Do what dad says!" shouted Serene while he grab Poetic

"Serene!" said Lily in shock as she always knew that her brother always took her side whenever they were fighting with their parents

Continue Reading for You can't love my daughter!

**End**


	10. You can't love my daughter!

**A Forbidden Love**

**You can't love my daughter!**

Night, Serene, Lily and Poetic all return to Ponyville at the dead of night which was good thing for Poetic since nopony will know that he returned.

"What are you going to do with him?!" demanded Lily as she stood near him

"Are we going to arrest him?" ask Serene as he look at his father

"Poetic has committed no crime" said Night

"Then why did you bring him here?" demanded Lily

"The everfree forest is not a safe place for anypony, I wanted to get everypony out before we met with trouble again" said Night

"What's going to happen to me?" ask Poetic as he worriedly look at Lily

"You can go where ever who want but I'm bringing Lily and Serene home" said Night as he motioned his son and daughter that they were leaving

"Dad" said Lily as she glance back at Poetic

"It's fine" said Poetic as he smiled at her

"Come on!" shouted Serene

Lily hug him goodbye and took off with her family, Poetic stood at the edge of the forest and just wondered where he was going to go.

"Lily! Thank Celestia your alright!" shouted Skyangle as she rush to her daughter and embrace her

"Sorry mom" said Lily while she parted from her mother "I thought I saw Poetic and I went to look for him"

"And did you find him?" ask Skyangle as she smiled at her

"I did!" said Lily as she blush "He saved me before dad and Serene arrived"

"I don't think we should have let him go" said Serene as he removed his helmet

"Son that is not your decision" said Night while he removed his "You're only a recruit, there is still so much you need to see before you can sentence a life of another pony"

"Dad did you see us?" ask Lily as she knows that her father and brother saw them kissing

"I did and I don't want you to see him" said Night

"Why?!" demanded Lily

"He's Crescent son! He might have the same evil mind as she did! And every time I see him, I see Crescent!" said Night

"You can't stop me of seeing him!" shouted Lily

"It's for your safety!" said Night as he held her on the shoulders "Lily, you have no idea what Crescent did to us! She force me to attack your mother, ponynap Lightning and Cadence! Not to mention that she caused the death of her foal and she attack Canterlot!"

"It doesn't mean that Poetic will do the same!" shouted Lily as she removed herself from her father "Everypony different!" as she ran to her room

"Night I don't like the fact that Poetic is Crescent's son but he is also very different from her" said Skyangle as she approach his husband and cleared his armour with her hoof "They may be mother and son but it doesn't mean he going to hurt anypony"

"Mom! Poetic is evil and its only time before he attack Equestria or Cloud Kingdom!" said Serene as he couldn't believe that his mother was taking his side

"Serene we raised you to not judge a book by its cover" said Skyangle

Serene just mumble as he took his helmet and went upstairs

The next day Lily went outside to calm down a bit as she didn't want to see her father or brother right now.

"Lily!" as she heard somepony calling her

Lily turn around and saw a light gray coated unicorn stallion, with lime green eyes and a bright green mane

"Hello?" said Lily as she wonder why this stallion was talking to her

"It's me!" said the stallion as he turn around and showed his cutie mark

Lily look at his cutie mark and saw a quill dept in ink, she knew only one pony who had this cutie mark

"Poetic!" said Lily as she hugged him

"Shhhh!" as Poetic covered her mouth and look around to make sure nopony heard

"Sorry" apologies Lily

"Its fine" said Poetic as he smiled at her "Just call me Ink"

"Alright, Ink!" said Lily as she wink at him

Poetic or Ink just smiled

"Ink I have a question why did you change your cutie mark?" ask Lily

"I used a transformation spell but it wasn't able to change my cutie part tho" explain Ink (Poetic)

"But won't ponies know it's you with your cutie mark? Like I just did?" ask Lily with a worried tone

"Well I walk around Ponyville and nopony knew who I was" said Ink as he smiled at mayor Sweetie Bell

"That incredible!" said Lily as she hug him

"Incredible indeed" as they both hear Night's voice

"Dad!" shouted Lily in surprise to see her father

"Lily I told you not to see him again" said Night as he flew down from his cloud

"You never told me why?!" said Lily

"I just don't want you to be with him" said Night as he smiled at him

"Sir please I would never do anything against Equestria or your daughter" said Poetic as he undid his spell and transformed back into his original form

"Be quiet!" shouted Night

"Dad please give Poetic a chance?! You never gave him one" said Lily as she stood in between her father and coltfriend

"And why should I?" ask Night as he just glared at Poetic

"Because if you love me you will give him one chance" said Lily as she stare dead at her father

Night sigh, he didn't want to trust Poetic but he loved his daughter to much and didn't want to see her angry.

"Very well, Poetic gets one chance and just one!" said Night

"Oh! Thank you dad!" said Lily as she hug her father "You'll see! Poetic is nothing what you think"

"I sure hope so for his sake" thought Night

Continue Reading for Poetic's father

**End **


	11. Poetic's father

**A Forbidden Love**

**Poetic's father**

A few days has pass since Night gave Poetic a chance to prove himself that he is no danger for Equestria or pony kind. But Night still had trouble to except Poetic even tho his real self was hidden by a spell, Night still could see Crescent in Poetic. Lily and Poetic were enjoying every time they spent with each other since Poetic physical form changed they were able to go on dates without any ponies hated stares.

"So Ink what do you think of Ponyville?" ask Lily while she cuddle next to him on a park bench

"It didn't change that much" said Ink while he look around the park "Maybe a few buildings but that it, Ponyville is still Ponyville"

"Would you live here for the rest of your life?" ask Lily

"I don't know? My mother was raise and born here and I don't know where my father is from but I don't know?" said Ink while he thought about it for a moment

"Ink you know who your mother is but don't you want to know your father?" ask Lily

"I want to know but I don't know where to start" said Ink as he stood up from the bench

"Well how about we start right now" said Lily as she stood up from the bench and held his hoof

"Where?" ask Ink

"Since your mother was….you know what I mean, we could try the Canterlot archives" suggested Lily

"Why the archives?" ask Ink

"They keep everything, they might have something about you" said Lily

Lily and Ink arrived at the archives and immediately started their search for answers after a few hours of searching, Ink return to join Lily with a book in his magic.

"What do you have?" ask Lily while she put a book down

"Reports of strange events in the Everfree forest" said Ink while he open the books

"What?" ask Lily

"I'm guessing it was to keep an eye on Crescent just in case she returns" Guess Ink while he went through the pages

"Hold on a minute! That books sounds like a type of documents that the royal guards would keep secure?!" ask Lily as she suspiciously look at him

"The royal guards should really get better locks" said Ink as he innocently smile

"Ink you do know you could get into serious trouble!" said Lily

"Anyways…let's see what inside" said Ink as he changed subjects

Ink open the book and went to the Everfree forest section and started to read one report after another

"If we get caught…..I don't think I could help him" thought Lily while she stare into emptiness "Even my title as princess won't do anything"

"I got something!" said Ink as he awoke Lily from her trance

"Oh! What is it?" ask Lily

"Reports of a royal guard going into the everfree forest" said Ink while he continue to read the report

"How is that important?" ask Lily

"It's important because the royal guard in question wasn't order to enter the forest, they entered the forest on their own free will" said Ink as he turn the page

"Okay that is important indeed!" said Lily as she look at the page Ink was reading "I got another question?"

"What is it?" ask Ink

"How do they know that a royal guard was visiting the forest?" ask Lily

"I think it might be a royal guard spy" said Ink as he return to the last page

"The royal guards have spies?!" ask Lily as she never knew that the royal guards had spies "My father never told me about it"

"It's top secret only the high ranks of the royal guards and the royals themselves knows" explain Ink

"And how did you know about the spies?!" ask Lily as she glared at him

"Eh…..you should tell your father about keeping important documents together" said Ink as he nervously laugh

"Poetic!" said Lily with a slight angry tone

"The spy in question is only referred to by numbers" said Ink as he once more change subjects

Lily rolled her eyes in disappointment and annoyance

"Who is it?" ask Lily

"Lieutenant 6478" said Ink while he double check the report "It a different rank from the normal royal guard, I guess it's because it's from a different branch"

"Okay that helps a lot but how are we going to find out who it is?" ask Lily

"I don't know?" said Ink as he closed the book

"Well we're think of something later but first we must leave here before somepony catches us!" said Lily as she look at the doors of the archives

"Yea let's go" said Ink as he put the book away

Once Ink put the book into its place, Lily and Ink left the archives and headed to the royal guard headquarters

"So how are we going to fin Lieutenant 6478?" ask Ink while they walk towards the royal guard headquarters

"I how get us in but my father will find out tho" said Lily as she thought of the possible events that could happen

"Can't we sneak in?" ask Ink

"Are you crazy?! It's the royal guards headquarters! It's not going to be easy" said Lily

"Right sorry" said Ink as he blush in embarrassment

Lily saw Ink's face and saw how much he wanted to find out who is father is

"I could pull some strings" said Lily as she smiled at him

Ink just smiled at her and kisses her on the lips

"You're the best!" said Ink as he hug her

"I already knew that" said Lily as she smiled at him

Lily and Ink arrived at the royal guards headquarters of the Canterlot branch

"So how are you going to convince them to let us in?" ask Ink

"I got my ways" said Lily as she walk towards the doors

"Is that so" said Ink as he followed her

"You can't came with me" said Lily as she look back at him

"Why?" ask Ink as he stop in his tracks

"It will be much harder to convince them if your with me" explain Lily

"Alright" said Ink as he sat down and waited "Be safe"

"I will" said Lily as she smiled at him

Lily walk up the stairs and arrived at the guarded doors of the royal guard headquarters

"Welcome Princess Lily Daze!" shouted one of the station guards as he and the other saluted at her

"How may we help you?" ask the other royal guard

"I want to see all the records of the royal guards in service of the solar guards and night guards!" requested Lily

"Princess you are not required or permitted to see those documents!" said the first royal guard

"I see" said Lily as she stare at them

Ink waited for ten minutes when Lily motion him to enter the royal guards headquarters

"How on earth did you convince them?" ask Ink while he caught up to her

"It's a secret" said Lily as she gin at him "If ponies knew about it, they would be using it all the time"

"I didn't know that my marefriend had an evil side to her" said Ink as he smiled at her

"Here it is!" said Lily as she pointed at the door sign

'_Royal Guards in currently in service'_ read Ink

"Let's go" said Lily as she open the door

Lily and Ink entered the room and easily found the documents for the special royal guards

"Okay these documents are arranged by ranks first then numbers" said Lily as she search the shelves and shelves of boxes filled with important documents

"Okay!" said Ink as he started his search "Let's see Lieutenant 6475, Lieutenant 6476, Lieutenant 6477, Lieutenant 6478! Lily I found it!"

"Great!" said Lily as she watch Ink take the box with his magic

"Okay let's see Lieutenant 6478's name is Defiant Fortress" said Ink

"Perfect! We just have to find him!" said Lily as she smiled at him "Ink you will finally know your father's name soon!"

"It's wonderful and I couldn't had done anything without you!" said Ink as he kiss her on the forehead

"Care to explain why you're in a restricted area?!" demanded a stallion's voice

Lily and Ink turn around to the source of the voice and saw none other than the captain of the royal guards from Cloud Kingdom.

"Oh! He…..hey dad" said Lily with a nervous tone

"Lily Daze! Why are you here?!" demanded Night

"Dad we can explain!" said Lily as she nervously smiled at her father

"Come with me!" said Night as he took Lily by the hoof

"Dad! It's not what it seems!" said Lily

Night borrowed the office of Canterlot's royal guard and bought his daughter and coltfriend

"Explain to me why we're you in a restricted area?!" ask Night while he removed his helmet and place it on the desk

"Can I ask why you're here? It's Canterlot's royal guards! Not Cloud Kingdom's, you don't have the authority to command them!" said Lily

"I was here to discuss with Princess Celestia and needed some files but to my surprise I found you two!" explain Night as he sat down "Tell me why you were there?!"

Lily and Ink explain their entire story of their little visit to the royal guard's headquarters

"And that why we were there" said Lily and she nervously smiled

"You did all of that just to find Ink' father?" ask Night as he stood up from his chair

"Yes" said Lily as she shamefully look away "I'm sorry dad but I wanted to help him"

"I'm not happy that you used that technique and entered a restricted area but I am impress that you entered the headquarters so far inside" said Night while he smiled at her

"Really!" said Lily

"Don't tell your mother but the last part" said Night as he took his helmet back "I'll help you"

"Really! Wait why? Why are you helping us so easily?" ask Lily as she suspiciously look at her father

"I have my reasons but I can tell you that I want to find out who he is as well" said Night as he place his helmet on his head

"Thank you dad!" said Lily as she hug her father

Night pulled a few strings with Canterlot's captain and was able to see Defiant Fortress in a secret location inside the castle.

"Defiant Fortress!" shouted Night while he around

"Captain Nightwing of Cloud Kingdom!" said a voice

"Hello Defiant, your captain gave me permission for you to release all your information about one of your missions" said Night as he tried to locate the voice

"Of course captain" said Defiant as he came into the light and revealed himself to them

Night, Ink and Lily were finally able to see Defiant Fortress a special royal guard that very few ponies knew about. Defiant Fortress is a well built pegasus, with light pink coat, with sky blue mane, dark red eyes and a telescope as a cutie mark.

"Who are those ponies beside you, captain?" ask Defiant as he stared at them

"Princess Lily Daze and Ink, your captain gave them authorisation as well" said Night

Defiant didn't says anything and just stare at them both

"Which mission do you want to know?" ask Defiant

"Mission 839" said Night as he took out the file and gave it to Defiant

Defiant took the file and read though it

"Ah! This mission, it was a very interesting mission" said Defiant as he closed the file and return it to Night "Why is this mission on your interest?"

"We want to know the royal guard who were spying on?" ask Night

"Humph! I don't see why you're so interested in that mission but I will not disobey my orders from my captain or the royal family" said Defiant as he turn around "He's a solar royal guard and was demoted once the higher up heard about it"

"Who is it?" ask Night

Night, Ink and Lily met up with the royal guard that Defiant gave in a large field outside of Canterlot

"There he is" said Lily

"Captain Nightwing!" said the royal guard while he approach them

"Strong Steed" said Night

"What's up?" ask Strong as he smiled at them

"We know about the mission 839" said Night

"What!" said Strong in shock

"Tell us all you know about it" said Ink

"Ho….how?" ask Strong as he still couldn't believe it "It….it was sealed! Not even you could have open it!"

"Canterlot and Cloud Kingdom share a strong very relationship! You should know that" said Night

"Strong Steed please tell us everything you know!" said Ink while he activated his horn and canceled his transformation spell

Poetic slowly revealed his true form

"My name is Poetic Quill and I want to know what you know!" said Poetic

Strong just stare in complete shock and said absolutely nothing

"You're hiding something Strong Steed! Says it!" said Night

Strong didn't answer and turned his head away

"That an order! Your cannot disobey an order from a direct captain of the royal guards!" shouted Night as he stump his hoof

"You know something! TELL US!" shouted Poetic as he grab him on the shoulders

"Poetic…I'm…..I'm your father" said Strong as he gave a small smile

"W…..What…..!" said Poetic as he released his father's shoulders

Everypony jaws drop as they had no idea that a royal guard was Poetic father, as everypony thought that all the royal guards hated Crescent.

"St….Strong Steed! Your…you're his father?!" ask Night in complete shock as he couldn't believe it

Continue Reading for Crescent's last words

**End **


	12. Crescent's last words

**A Forbidden Love**

**Crescent's last words**

"You're….your my…..my father?!" ask Poetic as he was in complete shock

"Ye…..yes son" said Strong as he started to tear up

"Don't you dare call me that!" shouted Poetic

"Too soon right" said Strong

"Wh…where on earth we're you?!" shouted Poetic

"Do you mean when you were a young colt?" ask Strong as he shamefully look away

"Yo…..you left me! You left me there all alone! To fend for myself?! I was five! FIVE!" shouted Poetic as he could no longer hold his anger

"I don't blame you for being mad….I….I would have done the same" said Strong as he sat down

"Tel…..Tell me why?!" demanded Poetic

"Well you see nopony ever knew about my relationship with your mother and I wasn't going to reveal it to anypony. And I had no idea that Defiant was working nearby or that the royal guards even had spy! But I wasn't able to see your mother often since I had to find some free time or find a way out of my duties but whenever I did return. Your mother was so happy, she would always make diner for me and we would talk and talk about the days we didn't see each other. But when your mother passes away I….I was mess and my work was affected. And I of course was demoted once Defiant reported with the higher ups" explain Strong

"It doesn't give you a reason to have left me!" said Poetic

"Poetic ponies got suspicious and some of them knew about me, about what I was doing in the Everfree Forest! Those are very dangerous ponies and they would have killed you if they ever found out who you were! They wouldn't had hesitated to kill you in revenge of what your mother did the Canterlot and the royal family. That's why I left I left to keep you safe and away from those ponies! I didn't want to give out your location!" explain Strong as he tried to hug Poetic but was he pushed by him

"Why?...Why didn't you take me with you?!" ask Poetic

"We would have been in danger all the time and always on the run, I didn't want you to have a life like that" said Strong

"We would have been together" said Poetic as he shed a few tears

"Poetic" said Strong as he tried comfort his son

"Leave" whispered Poetic

"Poetic please don't do this" pleaded Strong

"LEAVE!" shouted Poetic

Strong was about to leave but stop and was searching for something in his armour

"Poetic before I go" said Strong as he took out a letter from his armor "Here"

"What is this?!" demanded Poetic as he took the letter in his magic

"A letter from your mother" said Strong as he sadly look away

"My...my mother...!" said Poetic in surprise

"A few weeks before she pass...she...she wrote two letters one for you and another for Night" said Strong as he took out another letter and extended it to Night

Night hesitated at the letter before he eventually took it from Strong

"Why should I read it?!" ask Poetic as he stared at the folded letter

"You don't have too...your mother wanted you to read it when you're ready" said Strong as he gave a small smile

"Poetic read it" said Lily as she wrap her hoof around his "Read your mother's last words to you, her son"

"She knew deep down in her heart that she was going to have a colt….and…and she named you Poetic Quill before she died" said Strong as he gave a small smile as the memories return "She said that this is the only thing that she can ever give you as a mother"

Poetic stared at Lily and smile, he return his attention to the letter and started to unfolded it

"Go ahead" said Lily

Poetic took a deep breath and began to read his mother's letter

_My dearest Poetic_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be long gone and you will be a grown stallion and not my little colt. If I still know that my dearest friend Nightwing will probably have told you about the truth about who you are and what I did in the past. But I want you to know that I would have done anything to redo what I did and change my life for the better. If I hadn't done what I did we could have been together with your father, we could have been a family just like Nightwing and Skyangle are mostly likely are now. I know what my fate is and my only regret is that I won't be there with you but my precious son I'm happy to have been your mother even if it was for a short moment. Poetic promise me that you will never do anything reckless and selfless like I did, promise me you will find good friends, a mare you love with all your heart and have a family of your own. You don't realize what you have until you lose it all, that is the only advice I can give as a parent and mother. I love you so much Poetic! I really hope that you had a good life and that you're happy right now._

_Your mother who will always love you even when I'm not there_

_Crescent Quill_

Poetic look down at the signature and saw it was a faded tear drop stain

"I will...I promise!" said Poetic as a tear fell from his cheek and landed on the same spot as his mother's tear

Lily hug Poetic as she knew that he needed it especially now

"Dad are you going to read yours?" ask Lily as she look down at the letter

"I don't know? I still hate her for what she did!" said Night as he stared at the letter with anger

"Dad you'll never make peace with her" said Lily

Night stared at the letter once more and knew that his daughter was right, if he ever wanted to make peace with Crescent he needed to know her final words. Night open the letter and started to read his old friend last words.

_Dear Night_

_You have no idea how happy I am that you're reading this and if I know you well, you still hate me and I don't blame you. Night you have been my dearest friend and my love, If only I knew that I would meet Strong Steed I would have never done what I did. You probably don't care but I still want to tell you that my life in banishment has been a wonderful one. Even if I would have exchange it in a heartbeat but it wasn't a bad one, I was able to meet Strong Steed and fall in love with him and to have a foal. I know what will happen once my son comes into this world and I know this is my fault and mine alone. I want you to know that none of this is your fault nor of the ponies my mistakes affected. Thank you for everything you did even when I didn't want to listen to you or Skyangle, I will always be thankful to both of you and I'm so happy to have known you! I wish I could have known Skyangle better as a friend and not as a rival._

_Even if you still hate me I will always be your friend_

_Crescent Quill_

"Crescent you knew me well" said Night as he started to tear up

"Did she know you that well, dad?" ask Lily

"She did but I can't forgive Crescent completely...that...that is something that will take time but I wish we could return to the way we used to be" said Night as he shade a few tears "To have Crescent has my friend once more"

"Maybe she still your friend under all of your anger" said Lily as she smiled at her father

Night smiled at his daughter and hugs her with his wing

"I thought I was the parent here" said Night as he tighten his grip

"Are you seeing this? Our son has forgave you and Night is less anger at you" thought Strong as he smiled and stared into the sky "My dearest Crescent I wish you could be here, I wish you could be right here by me side. Can you please forgive me? I should have never left our son but he reminded me of you too much and the pain was too great"

"Strong...uh...I mean father?" as he heard his son voice

"Yes?" ask Strong

"We need some catching up to do" said Poetic as he smiled at him

"Yes...yes we do...son" said Strong as he smiled at him

"I love you, dad" said Poetic

Strong stare in shock as he suppressing smiled at him

"I love you too, son" said Strong as he hug him

Strong wrap his hoof around his lost son and held him tight, he once more look towards the sky and smiled

"I love you too, Crescent...I...I will always love you! I promise that I will never leave our son's life again!" thought Strong as he started to cry

"It's funny" said Lily

"What is?" ask Poetic as he parted from his father

"In the letter your mother said to find love but I sure she didn't know that you would fall in love with Captain Nightwing's daughter" said Lily as she kiss him on the cheek

Poetic and Strong started to laugh

"She would have been surprise" said Poetic as he continue to chuckle

"Your mother would have been proud" said Strong as he wrap his hoof around his son

Continue Reading for Please become my wife?

**End**

(This is soooo touching! I actually started to cry when I was writing the letters! 'Sniff' and still am!)


	13. Please become my wife?

**A Forbidden Love**

**Please become my wife?**

A day has pass since Poetic had finally discovered his father true identity and the reason why he left him all those years ago. Poetic felt complete right now! He knows his parents identities and has the best marefriend ever. Even Night has started to like him a bit but Poetic wanted to have one more thing in his life. Poetic went to see his father at his home in Canterlot and was even able to transform into his real form.

"Dad I want to marry Lily!" Said Poetic as he took his father by surprise

"Marriage!" Said Strong with a surprise tone

"Something wrong with that?!" Ask Poetic

"Of course not, son" said Strong as he hug him "I'm just surprise that's all, meeting you only yesterday and now you're getting married. And to none other than of my good friend Nightwing's daughter! I'm sure that your mother had no idea you would be marrying her of all ponies"

Poetic gave a chuckle as he knew from the letter that his mother gave him, that she didn't have the slights idea or even thought about the possibility.

"Mom would have been so happy" said Poetic as he smiled tenderly

"She would have been happy of you for being friends with her" said strong as he patted his son on the back

The next day Poetic went off the buy the best ring he could find, after a few hours of searching many jewellery stores he finally found what he was looking for.

"This is the perfect ring" said Ink while he held it in his magic "Just 200 bits...200 BITS!"

"It's the finest ring" said a mare's voice

"Ah I'm guessing you're the sells pony?" Ask Ink as he place the ring on the counter

"Yes, Diamond Ring" said Diamond as she smiled at him "is there any way I can help you?"

"Lower the price" said Ink as he smiled at her and gave puppy eyes "Pretty please"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that" said Diamond as she went though her other rings "There are others rings that are not as expensive"

"No I'll take this one" said Ink as he took out his bags of bits

"You must love her very much" said Diamond while he wrap the ring in a box

"I do love her" said Ink as he smiled

"She a very lucky mare" said Diamond while she gave the box to him

"And I'm a lucky stallion" said Ink as he took the box in his magic "Thank you"

"Have a good day sir" said Diamond

Later that night Poetic was getting everything he needed for tonight and will be asking greatest question in his life.

"The moment has finally came" said Poetic as he stare at the ring

Poetic smiled at the ring and place in it Lily's favorite desert, chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and strawberry sauce.

"Poetic…what all this?!" ask Lily as she entered the room

Poetic had place a table in the middle of the dining room, with roses in the center of the table and with two plates of her favorite diner.

"Welcome home" said Poetic as he lit his horn and undid his transformation spell

"Poetic what's going on?" ask Lily as she was led to her chair

"We're on a date tonight" said Poetic as he pulled her chair with his magic

"Wow! We should do this more often" said Lily while she sat down

"I even made your favorite desert" said Poetic as he sat down in front of her

"Poetic I didn't know you could cook? Or bake?" said Lily as she place her napkin onto her knees

"Well I had to cook since I was five so I have years of practice" said Poetic

"You could have gotten your cutie mark in cooking or baking" said Lily as she took her fork and place it into her plate

"I could have but I met you and my poetic side came out" said Poetic

"Yum! This is so delicious" said Lily as she couldn't believe it

"All of my love went into this" said Poetic as he smiled at her

Once a delicious diner was done, Poetic bought out the desert

"Poetic you made my favorite desert!" said Lily with a surprise tone

"Of course I did" said Poetic as he anxiously waited for her to find the ring "Try it?"

"With pleasure" said Lily as she took some cake onto her fork

Lily bough her fork towards her mouth and took a bite when she suddenly felt something hard, Lily spite out the strange object. Lily was expecting a seed or something else but to her surprise it was a golden ring with five diamonds around it.

"Wh…what is this?!" ask Lily in shock

Poetic stood up from his chair and walk towards her

"Lily you've stayed by my side though out everything, even when you discovered that I was Crescent Quill's son. You were even able to get forbidden documents for me, just because I wanted to know my father identity" said Poetic as he took the ring back from Lily

"Poetic are you doing what I think you doing?!" ask Lily as she watch him go on his knee

"Indeed I am! Lily Daze…will you please become my wife? Will you marry me?" ask Poetic

"Oh! Poetic of course I'll marry you! What kind of question is that!" said Lily as she leap onto him and kissed him on the lips

"I'm guessing it's a no?" said Poetic as he playfully teased her

"Oh yes Poetic! I'll never marry you" said Lily as she played along with him

Lily and Poetic stared at each other until the burst out laughing

"I love you, Lily" said Poetic as he place the ring onto her wing

"I love you too, Poetic" said Lily as she look at her engagement ring "And I'll always will though out everything"

Continue Reading for Father and son

**End **


	14. Father and Son

**A Forbidden Love**

**Father and Son**

The next day Lily and Poetic all invited their families and friends to Canterlot's Castle to announce their wonderful news.

"Is everypony here?" ask Poetic while he look at the guest window with Lily

"I think so" said Lily as she smiled at him

"Let's go" said Poetic as he lit his horn and transform into Ink

Everypony waited for Lily and Poetic to arrive and discuss of things that happen to them or anything until they arrived while Canterlot's servants serve water to them as they waited.

"Wow! Queen Lightning Flare! Princess Cadence!" said Strong as he was never surrounded by this many royals in his life, even if he was if a royal it would be with one of the princesses but not this many.

"And who are you?!" demanded Snow as he partly stood in front of his wife

"Oh! I am Strong Steed!" said Strong steed as he bowed

"And why are you here?" ask Snow while he examined him

"I'm Ink's father" said Strong as he nervously smiled

"So your Ink's father" said Snow as he grin at him

"Snow stop it!" said Lightning as she bump him

"There they are!" shouted Skyangle as she ran towards her daughter

"Hey mom" said Lily as she hug her mother

"So what's going on sis?" ask Serene

"Well...!" said Lily as she look at Ink

"Go ahead sweetheart" said Night as he drank his glass of water

"We're getting married!" shouted Lily and Ink

Night spite out his water in complete shock

"Wh...WHAT! 'Cough!' What did you says?!" shouted Night while he tried not to chock

"They getting married, Night!" repeated Skyangle as she patted him on the back

"That so wonderful!" said Light as she hug her niece

"Thank you, aunty" said Lily

Everypony congratulated the newly engaged couple all expect Night and Serene who were still in shock

"You're getting married?!" ask Serene as he was as much shock as his father

"Of course I am" said Lily as she smiled at her brother

"You're not happy for us?" ask Poetic

"Of course I'm happy for my sister, I'm not happy who she pick" said Serene as she stared at Poetic

"SERENE!" shouted Lily as she couldn't believe what her brother was saying "DAD?!" as she hope her father would stop him

"Serene that's enough" said Night while he place his glass onto the table

"Dad!" shouted Serene

"Lily I'm happy for you" said Night as he smiled at them

"But dad?!" said Serene in shock

"Son that's enough" said Night as he stared at him

"But all the things that Crescent did?! You're going to let Lily marry her son?!" ask Serene as he thought that his father agreed with him

"Serene, I may have not completely forgiven Crescent but she still had good before she went on the wrong path. I hated Crescent for what she did and part of me still does but I still forgave her even if it's a small part. I'm not going to let my hatred against Crescent affect your sister's happiness!" said Night while he stared at his son who just refuse to listen

"Serene you were never affected by Crescent" said Light as she walk towards her brother

"She the most dangerous pony that ever existed! The worst enemy against the royal crown!" said Serene as he walk away from his family

"Serene has a royal guard you must never judge a pony without proof or a very good reason, royal guards are neutral!" said Lightning as she walk towards Serene "They never take sides on either problems"

"I'm sorry, Lily!" said Serene as he finally gave in

"It's alright" said Lily as she hug him

Ink watch has the family finally made up but had a feeling that they would restart any day

"Ink came with me" said Strong as he walk towards him

"Alright" said Ink as he followed his father

Strong led Poetic out of the room and took a long walk together around the castle

"So what's up, dad?" ask Ink while he pass by the royal guards stations

"I wanted to tell you how proud I am" said Strong as he stop and took his son in his arms

"Thanks, dad" said Ink as he tighten his grip around him

Father and son hug for what felt like hours and hours on end

"I've always wanted to hug you" said Ink as he started to tear up "Every day for over eighteen, I wanted to hug you!"

"It was the same thing for me" said Strong as he bought him closer "But I knew who you were and I had to force myself not to run back to you and take you into my hooves"

"I wish I could have hug mom too" said Ink as they finally parted "I would love to hug her, touch her, tell her how much I love her"

"Oh Ink" said Strong as he retook him into his hooves once more "I miss her too"

"How...how was she like?" ask Ink as he parted once more and sat in front of him

"She was very funny and she loved to play pranks on me whenever I came to see her" said Strong as his memories of his dearest Crescent returned "This one time your mother place a small rock that made a cracking sound when you step on it. I was never so scared in my entire life, your mother laugh her heart out"

"I wish I could have seen that" said Ink as he chuckled while he tried to think of his father's reaction

"She was a great cook, loved to write at night and was very caring" said Strong as he smiled tenderly "And when she was pregnant with you, she was so happy! Your mother spent hours and hours thinking of a name for you, she even knew it was a colt even tho there was no way to know"

"Did she ever prepare anything for me?" ask Ink

"No she didn't" said Strong as he look away to hid his tears "She...she felt that she was getting weaker as the months pass and she knew what her fate was going to be once you were born"

"It...It was my fault?!" ask Ink as he grinned his teeth

"NEVER!" shouted Strong which surprise Ink "Your mother never wanted you to think like that! She had the choice to have you or not and she decided to give you life!"

Ink just stared at his father still in shock

"Ink this was never your fault and you must never think in that way! It would killed your mother to think that way" said Strong

"I'm sorry" said Ink as he started to cry

"It's alright, son" said Strong as he hug him "It's alright"

A few moments later Strong and Ink return to the room

"Ink there you are!" said Lily as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek

"Sorry we're late" said Ink as he smiled at her

"We were waiting for both of you to start celebrating" said Celestia as she gave both of them a glass of cider

Ink and Strong took their glasses and prepared for a toast

"Congratulations to both Lily and Ink!" said Luna as she lifted her glass

"A very long life together, which is filled with joy and laughter" said Cadence

"And many grandfoals" said Skyangle as she laugh at her daughter reaction

"Mom!" said Lily as she started to blush extremely

"Well...uh...one thing at the time" said Ink while he also blushed

Everypony in the room burst into laughter and drank down their cider but Poetic had one more thing to do before he could drink his. Poetic walk towards the window and look at the night sky, he stare at Luna's beautiful moon and raised his glass.

"Cheers, mom" whispered Ink as he smiled and drank his cider down

"Ink are you coming!" as he heard his fiancé's voice

"Coming!" shouted Ink as he place his glass onto the window's ledge

As Ink return to the party and celebrated with his friends and family, the cider glass he left behind had a small twinkle on the edge of the glass.

Continue Reading for Your Poetic Quill!

**End**


	15. Your Poetic Quill!

**A Forbidden Love**

**Your Poetic Quill!**

Preparation for the wedding started right away once they finished celebrating that is, everything was going perfectly. Poetic easily saw his new life with Lily and in his Ink transformation, he had his father who swore to never leave him and nopony knew who he was.

"Poetic when should be our wedding?" ask Lily while she cuddled next to him

"Hum...how about the first day of summer?" suggested Poetic

"That's sounds like a great idea" said Lily

"I'm looking forward to our wedding" said Poetic as he kissed her on the cheek

"Me too" said Lily while she place her hoof onto his

Meanwhile in a very small house in Canterlot streets, two mares were reading the latest newspaper and saw the new headlines.

"Look at that!" said one of the mares

"I know! Looks like Lily getting married" said the other mare

"Golden it's time for revenge" said Ruby as she smiled with joy

"She going to pay for what she did to us!" said Golden as she smile "So how are we going to do it?"

Ruby didn't answer and just stare at the photo with Lily and her fiancé

"Do you see it?" ask Ruby as she pointed at the photo

"What?" ask Golden as she tried to find something in the picture

"You can't see it?!" ask Ruby

"No" said Golden as she look at her

"Look at Lily's fiancé cutie mark" said Ruby as pointed at his flank "Doesn't that cutie mark look familiar?"

Golden stared at the picture and concentrated on the cutie mark

"It can't be!" said Golden as she finally realized what she meant

"Only one pony has a cutie mark like that" said Ruby as she couldn't believe her luck "Poetic Quill is back"

"This is perfect" said Golden as she smiled as well

"I've got the perfect plan" said Ruby as she turn the next pages of the newspaper

The next day Lily and Poetic went to Canterlot to started preparations for their wedding

"What do you think of these?" ask Lily while they stood in front of a flower shop

"I like them but what about these" said Ink as he pointed at some violets

Ruby and Golden hid behind a shop and spy on Lily and Poetic

"So what's the plan?" ask Golden as they hid behind another shop

"Poetic is mostly likely using a transformation spell to hid his identity, so we need to cancel it with this!" said Ruby as she held a small bag

"What is it?" ask Golden

"This cancels any transformations spells no matter how powerful they are" explain Ruby as she open the bag

"Are we going to use the entire bag?" ask Golden

"No need! Just a sniff will do it" said Ruby as she re closed her bag "They're going to regret the day that they made us lose our fortune!"

"Lily! Ink! Is that you?!" as they heard a familiar voice

"Lightning! Celestia!" said Lily as she ran up and greeted them

Celestia and Lightning return her hug and smiled at them, while their royal guards look around for any danger.

"Lightning what are you doing here?" ask Ink as he smiled at her

"My mother needed me here" said Lightning

"And why are you here?" ask Celestia

"We came to decide what type of flowers we should get of our wedding" said Lily as she look back at the flower shop

"Lily is so nice to see you!" shouted a mare's voice

Lily and Ink turn around to see who that voice belong too and saw somepony their thought they would never see again.

"Ruby?!" said Lily in shock

"Lily how are you doing?!" ask Ruby as she walk towards her

"Just fine! What up?" ask Lily as she suspiciously look at her

"Whatever do you mean?" ask Ruby as she innocently smiled

"You would never be so polite" said Lily

"Ruby Tiara" said Celestia as she approach her

"Princess!" said Ruby as she bowed

"Your Diamond Tiara's daughter" said Lightning as she approach as well

"Indeed I am your majesty" said Ruby as she stood up

"What do you want?!" demanded Ink

"Ah! Your must be Lily's fiancé" said Ruby as she smiled at him

"I am so what are you want here?!" ask Ink

"I wanted to give you a wedding gift" said Ruby as she took out her bag and open it

"What is it?" ask Lily

"Some spices" said Golden

"Spices?" said Ink as he took the bag and bought it closer "What kind?" as he sniff the bag

"Something special" said Ruby as she smiled

Ink back away and rub his nose

"Ink? Are you alright?" ask Lily as she worried look at him

Ink didn't answer and started to sneeze

"What did you…..!" shouted Lily as she turn around and saw that Ruby was gone¸

Ink kept on sneezing when his horn suddenly activated

"Ink!" said Lily with a worried tone

Ink horn deactivated his transformation and his true form slowly returned

"NO!" shouted Lily as she tried to hide him with her wings and body

Poetic true form was completely revealed and everypony saw who was this stallions that Princess Lily Daze was marrying. The royal guards and the citizens who saw everything all widen their eyes in complete shock.

"Is…..is that Poetic Quill!" shouted a earth pony stallion

"Impossible!" shouted another pony

"Your Poetic Quill!" shouted a cloud guard

"NO!" shouted Poetic as he back away

"GET HIM!" shouted a solar guard

One royal guard stood in front of Lily while two other approach him, Poetic turn around and ran the other direction. Poetic completely forgot about Celestia and Lightning who were standing behind him, he ran into them and all three fell towards the ground.

"MAJESTIES!" shouted the royal guards as they rushed towards them

"I'M SO SORRY!" shouted Poetic as he stood up and ran off

"POETIC WAIT!" shouted Lily as she tried to escape

"NO PRINCESS!" shouted the royal guards

"Majesties are you alright?!" ask the royal guards in a worried tone

"We're fine!" said Lightning as she turn around and watch Poetic running away with five royal guards after them

"POETIC!" shouted Lily as she started to cry

"I'm so sorry!" thought Poetic as he started to cry

Continue Reading for The Final Choice

**End**


	16. The Final Choice

**A Forbidden Love**

**The Final Choice**

Poetic was once more on the run, he once more left his life behind and once more left Lily alone. Lily stayed in her room and refused to leave, her mother and father tried many times to cheer her up but nothing work.

"I get her back to only lose him again" said Lily as she stared at a photo of her and Poetic

"Sis" as she heard her brother's voice

Serene waited for an answer but never received one

"Sis I promise you that I will find Golden and Ruby! I'LL MAKE SURE THEIR SEVERELY PUNISH!" shouted Serene as he punch the door

"Golden and Ruby!" repeated Lily as she realized that every time Poetic left it was because of them

"I swear I'll get them for you! They'll pay of THIS!" said Serene as he left the door

Serene keep good word on his promise and only took him a few hours to find out where they lived. Serene went to Canterlot with no orders from his commanders or Lightning and burst into Ruby and Golden's houses.

"What's going on?!" demanded Ruby

"RUBY TIARA! YOUR UNDER ARREST!" shouted Serene as he forcefully pin her to the ground

At the same moment Diamond Tiara walk in the room and saw what was happening

"What did you do this time?!" demanded Diamond

"Mother!" shouted Ruby

"I THINK THE ROYALS WANTS TO SEE YOU!" shouted Serene

"RUBY! YOUR A DISGRACE!" shouted Diamond as she shunned her daughter away

Serene forcefully bought her to Canterlot along with Golden

"Serene what are you doing?!" demanded Celestia as she saw two of her citizens being forcefully held to the ground by one of her daughter's royal guards

"THEY RUNIED MY SISTER LIFE!" shouted Serene as he put more pressure on them

"STOP IT!" shouted Celestia as she used the royal Canterlot voice

Serene removed his hooves from Ruby and Golden's heads

"Did Lightning or your father order you to do this?!" demanded Celestia

"No! I did this all on my own" said Serene as he didn't regret anything he did

"Serene you can't just arrest a citizen from Equestria! You could easily start a war with Equestria and Cloud Kingdom!" said Celestia as she descended her throne

"How? Your both mother and daughter?!" said Serene

"That means nothing to the generals, high ranking nobles and many important ponies" said Celestia as she cautiously look around to see if a noble was nearby "Lightning and I wouldn't be able to do anything if words get out. And we both know who win if a war started between us and what would happen"

"What do you mean?" ask Serene as he never understood why no kingdom who dare to fight against Cloud Kingdom

"Cloud Kingdom as a special weapon and only my daughter can control and use its power" explain Celestia

"Never knew about that!" said Serene with a surprise tone "Wait! What going to happen exactly?"

"Well…..I suppose the generals will force me to send an assassin to the kingdom and they assassin will have no problem on succeeding" said Celestia as she look away

"And then what?!" ask Serene

"Snow and the kingdom would attack Canterlot in revenge and destroy us without any hesitations" said Celestia

"King Snow would never do something like that!" shouted Serene as he knew that King Snow was kind hearted and joyful

"King Snow deeply cares for my daughter and he would never be the same if she died….he would be worst than Sombra if she was assassinated" said Celestia as she always feared that day.

"But they attack my sister!" said Serene as he wench his teeth together

"They attack a royal princess and will be imprisoned, I was about to send my guards before you intervened" said Celestia as she glance at them

"You were!" said Serene in surprised

"Yes" said Celestia as she look away from him "I'm sorry Serene but give me your armour, helmet and weapons"

"But why?!" ask Serene as he couldn't believe what was happening

"You're on a temporary discharge for invading another land" said Celestia

Serene couldn't believe it, he was being strip of his armour all because those two mares had to middle with his sister life. Serene removed his armoured and gave it to Celestia before he left he stared at Ruby and Golden and just gave him the deepest and most hated glare a pony could give.

"I hope you die a horrible death!" said Serene as he walk out "Your truly are the worst enemies of Equestria!"

Celestia informed Lightning and Night of what Serene had done, nopony ever thought that Serene would ever go this far.

"Why did you do that?!" ask Lily as she felt responsible for his actions

"I'm not going to let those to ruin your life!" said Serene as he didn't regret his actions

"Why?!" ask Lily

"Because you're my sister and I care about you! I don't like Poetic but he makes you happy and that all I want for you!" said Serene

The next few days have been very stressful for Celestia, she punished Ruby and Golden once more but she had to make sure that the nobles and general wouldn't declare war on Cloud Kingdom. Lightning had to publicly apologies so the nobles and generals wouldn't declare war since nopony wanted war. Serene was still out of the royal guards but Celestia, Lightning and his father are trying to return him to his duties. Meanwhile Lily was still in her room, she was too depress of losing Poetic once more until a piece of paper flew in front of her window.

"What is that?" ask Lily as she stood up

Lily opened the window and the paper flew inside, Lily caught the paper and open it

_Dear Lily Daze_

_My life without you is a life not worth living for, I must see you! Meet me where the truth was revealed and our love bloomed._

"Poetic!" said Lily as she knew deep in her heart it was from him

Lily immediately flew out the window and headed towards the Everfree Forest, where everything started. Lily walk towards the edge of the forest and saw Poetic! Poetic was waiting for her, with a smile on his face.

"Poetic!" shouted Lily as she ran towards him

"Lily!" said Poetic as he started to cry in joy "I've missed you so much!"

"Poetic I can't live without you!" said Lily as she kissed him on the lips

"Then come with me?" ask Poetic as he smiled at her

"What?!" ask Lily in shock

"Lily there you are!" as she heard her mother's voice

Lily turn around and saw her mother, father and brother flying down to join her

"What are you doing here?!" ask Lily as she watch them land

"You weren't home so we thought you would be here" said Serene as he smiled at her

"Poetic" said Night as he notice him

"Dad don't get mad" said Lily as she back away

"Lily I'm not mad" said Night as he took her in his hooves

"Lily were find a way to fix everything" said Skyangle as she smiled at her "Come on home"

"I not going home" said Lily as she removed herself from her father embrace

"What!" said Night, Skyangle and Serene

"I want to be with, Poetic" said Lily as she smiled at him

"You want to live a life of banishment?!" ask Skyangle

"I do! As long as I'm with Poetic" said Lily

"Lily are you really choosing him over your family?!" ask Serene as he was in complete shock

"I am" said Lily as she went closer to Poetic "I'm sorry"

"Lily are you sure?!" ask Poetic with a worried tone "You have a life here! You have friends, a family who loves you, your title as a princess! you want to give it all up? If you do you won't have anything, no respect from anypony, you will be shunned!"

"I want to be with you and that all I care about" said Lily

"Lily please don't leave!" pleaded Skyangle

Lily just stare at her mother with an apologetic look

"I'm so sorry mom" said Lily as she nodded at Poetic

Poetic lit his horn and both disappear with a simple teleportation spell, Skyangle walk to where her daughter was only a moment ago and just fell onto her knees and burst into tears.

"Lily!" shouted Skyangle while she shed her tears

Night walk towards her and wrap his hooves around her

"I'll bring her back! I promise!" said Night as tears started to form

"No! We will all bring her back!" said Skyangle as she managed to talk though her tears

"But first we need to convince Equestria that Poetic is no danger" said Serene

Continue Reading for Come home!

**End**


	17. Come home!

**A Forbidden Love**

**Come home!**

Lily has just left her entire left behind, she left her title as princess of Equestria, her friends, respect from ponies and most important her family. But a life without the one she loves the most is a life of solitude and misery. One day as pass since Lily left and she was starting to see how Poetic lived his life when he left Ponyville.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" Ask Poetic while he moved some dead trees away "You had a great life back in Ponyville and you can still go back to it"

"I just want to be with you and that's all I want" said Lily as she nuzzled him

"Lily" said Poetic as he smiled at her

Skyangle, Night and Serene all tried to find a way to convince Lily and Poetic to return to Ponyville without Equestria regretting them. But things wouldn't be easy since news of Lily departure as spread. Ponies started to consider that Lily was a traitor against Equestria for loving an enemy against pony kind and the royal crown.

"What can we do?" ask Serene as he stare at his parents

"I don't know" said Night as he stood from his office chair

"Ponies hate our daughter" said Skyangle as she started to tear up

"I know but I don't know what we can do? This never happened before" said Night as he walk towards his window

"Are you sure?" ask Skyangle as she stood up from her chair

"Yes, I've ask Celestia and Luna and they confirmed that something like this never happened" said Night as he turn away from the window

"How are we going to convince that Poetic is harmless?" ask Serene

"I don't know but I don't want Lily to be in that forest for long" said Night

Two days has pass and Lily slowly start to get use to her new life but she still had trouble on many things, like searching for food and water, the bugs, the heat and especially the dangers.

"Lily? Where are you?" ask Poetic as he walk around river

"Dam bugs!" as he heard Lily's voice

Poetic followed the source of the voice and found Lily swinging her hooves all over the place with bugs flying around her.

"Lily!" said Poetic as he smiled at her  
"Poetic how did you spend years of your life with these bugs?!" ask Lily as she slap her neck

"You don't really notice them after you spend a month" said Poetic as he chuckle slightly

"They're such a pain" said Lily

"Come on" said Poetic as he extended his hoof at her

Poetic and Lily headed back to their camp site when they heard voices over their heads, they both look up and saw many royal guards and two larger ponies in the centre.

"Who do you think it is?" ask Poetic

"I'm not sure?" said Lily as she open her wings

"Where are you going?" ask Poetic as he watch her launch herself into the air

"Going to get a closer look" said Lily

"Alright" said Poetic

Meanwhile Night, Skyangle and Serene were heading towards the Everfree forest to find Lily and Poetic and try to convince them to return.

"I don't think it will work" said Serene

"We must try" said Skyangle as she looks at her son

"Skyangle are you sure you want to enter the forest? You're not specially trained for this" said Night as he held her hoof

"I don't care! I'm not letting my daughter spending the rest of her life in this forest!"  
said Skyangle as she removed her hoof from his "Come on Night! Serene!"

Lily flew towards the large group of ponies and was surprise to see Celestia and Elsie

"Lily?!" ask Elsie as she smiled at her "Is that you?!"

"Elsie I'm so happy to see you!" said Lily as she flew towards her

"Me too" said Elsie as she hug her

"We heard what happened" said Celestia as she hug her

"You did" said Lily as she was slightly surprise by the news

"Yes and ponies think you betrayed Equestria" said Celestia

"What?!" said Lily as she never thought her choices would led to this

"Every royal is doing everything they can to change that" said Elsie

"Since when was it a crime to follow your heart?" ask Lily as she look away

"It should never be like that" said Celestia as she smiled at her

Poetic watch as Lily talk with Celestia and Elsie when he suddenly saw an old friend which he didn't ever want to see again.

"LILY WATCH OUT!" shouted Poetic

Poetic warning was too late, Lily turn around to be greeted by some strange winged bird with a body made with wood and rocks. Much like a Timberwolf but more dangerous with a special addition to it which only made it more dangerous.

"FLY!" shouted Celestia

The royal guards protecting Celestia and Elsie all charged directly at this strange bird, the bird open its wooden beck and some strange substance came out. It hit all the royal guards and they fell from the sky like rocks, Poetic quickly activated his horn and created a soft landing for them.

"What is this?!" ask one of the guards

"That a special glue that glued your wings together!" said Poetic as he ran towards them and started to remove the glue with his magic

"GET AWAY FROM US!" as they all heard Lily shouting

"LILY!" shouted Poetic as he watch the wooden bird spit out another strange glue

Celestia tried to destroy the glue with her magic but with no success, the glue surrounded all three mares and stuck their wings together and made their horn useless. No longer with their wings to keep them in the air they started to head towards the ground when the bird suddenly took them in its claws and flew towards Ponyville.

"OH NO!" shouted Poetic as he immediately teleported towards Ponyville

Serene, Skyangle and Night arrived at the edge of the forest and were ready to enter to the forest when they saw a huge shadow flying over them. They all look at the sky and saw a strange bird with something it its claws.

"THAT'S LILY!" shouted Serene

"WHAT?!" shouted Skyangle as she focus harder "LILY!"

The bird flew towards Ponyville with the three princesses in its claws, it didn't take long for ponies to notice the huge bird. Poetic reappeared in front of Night, Serene and Skyangle and saw the bird flying above Ponyville.

"Not this time old timer!" said Poetic as he lit his horn

Poetic fired a powerful spell which stuck the bird; Poetic slowly bought the bird back to the edge of the everfree forest. But the bird wasn't going to give it without a fight, the bird fought as hard as it could but with no success. Poetic pulled it towards the ground which made it release the princesses from its claws, the royal guards the Poetic free before quickly drag the princesses away and to safety.

"Are you alright princesses?!" ask one of the guards as he attempted to remove the glue

"Just fine!" said Elsie as she look back at Poetic and the bird

"GO BACK TO THE FOREST!" shouted Poetic as he fired another powerful spell

The spell struck the bird on the chest and pushes it back towards the forest, Poetic fired three more spells before the bird finally gave in and return to the forest. Once the bird was gone, Poetic quickly rush towards Lily, Elsie and Celestia and removed the glue from them.

"You're not hurt are you?!" ask Poetic while he removed the last bit of the glue

"No we're just fine thanks to you" said Elsie as she stood up

"Thank you, Poetic" said Celestia as she also stood up

"Poetic!" said Lily as she kissed him on the lips "You saved us!"

"Lily!" as she heard her name

"Serene! Mom! Dad!" said Lily as she saw her family rushing towards her

"Are you alright?!" ask Skyangle as she nuzzled her

"I'm alright mom" said Lily as she smiled at her

"What in Equestria was that?!" ask Serene as he look at the direction that the bird flew

"An old enemy of mine" said Poetic as he smiled "Don't know much about it but gave me a very unique welcome when I first came to the forest"

"Did you see that!" as they all heard a stallion's voice

Poetic and everypony look behind them and saw that the huge bird bought almost everypony in Ponyville.

"That was incredible!" said a unicorn mare

"I suppose he's not that bad" said a earth pony

"I guess we were wrong" said another pony

"But he Crescent's son!" shouted a unicorn stallion

"He just saved Princess Lily, Celestia and Elsie" said a pegasusi mare

"Yea! If was evil he wouldn't have saved them" said a unicorn stallion

"Lily are going to come back?" ask Skyangle as she smiled at her

"I did miss your hugs" said Lily as she returns the smile

Skyangle just simply took her daughter in her hooves and embrace her

"I missed you" said Skyangle

"I missed you too" said Lily

"Welcome back" said Night as he extended his hoof

"Thank you" said Poetic as he took his hoof into his

Celestia smiled as the family was finally reunited

"I, Princess Celestia of Equestria! Hereby declare that Poetic Quill, is a hero of Equestria! The royal family is in debt to you!" shouted Celestia as she closed her eyes and smiled "Poetic quill if you ever need something from us! And if it's in our power we will gladly help you in any way!"

"Thank you princess but the only thing I need is to marry Lily" said Poetic as he kiss her on the cheek

"Then let's start the preparations but if you ever need something don't hesitate to ask us!" said Celestia as she wrap her wings around them both

Continue Reading for Finally our wedding

**End**


	18. Finally our wedding

**A Forbidden Love**

**Finally our wedding**

Poetic was over joy and grateful with his new life, ponies have finally seen that he was never a danger with ponies. Even the citizens of Cloud city have their hatred against Poetic ever since their heard that he saved Elsie. Lily also was happy to return to her family and friends and especially that she had Poetic with her.

"What do you think of this dress?" ask Skyangle while she pointed at a picture with her hoof

"I don't like it much" said Lily as she turn the page

"My little girl is getting married!" said Skyangle as she started to cry

"Mom" said Lily as she hug her with her hoof

"I'm just so happy for you 'Sniff' if only your brother had a marefriend" said Skyangle

"Mom give Serene sometime" said Lily as she smiled at her

"Lily what kind of cake do you want?" ask Poetic as he entered the room

"POETIC DON'T LOOK!" shouted Lily as she covered the dress magazines with her hooves

"Sorry!" shouted Poetic as he walk out the room

"What is it?" ask Lily as she straight the magazines she crumpled

"We need to pick some flowers and our wedding theme at Canterlot" said Poetic

"Oh but I picking my wedding dress" said Lily

"Go we can finish this later" said Skyangle as she waved her hoof at her

"Alright" said Lily as she stood up

Poetic and Lily walk around Canterlot and for the first time Poetic was in his true form and ponies didn't judge him or regretted him.

"Congratulations to you both" said a overdress unicorn mare

"Thank you" said Lily as she bowed her head

"You must be very happy, Poetic" said the mare

"Indeed I am" said Poetic as he was still shock of how fast ponies changed their minds

"Good day" said the mare as she left

"How you're doing?" ask Lily as she place her hoof onto his chest

"I still can't believe I can walk around like this" said Poetic as he took her hoof with his

"Well ponies know what you did" said Lily

"But it's so weird! All my life I've been hiding who I was, I was ashamed of my name but now its completely different" said Poetic as he smiled at her

"Well there no longer to hid who you are" said Lily as she kissed him on the cheek "Your finally free from what ponies think and now free to live your life to the fullest"

"Lily my life would never be like this if I've never met you" said Poetic as he took her into his hooves "I owe everything to you, you changed my entire life for the better"

"And you changed mine" said Lily as she wrap her hooves around his neck "I can't even imagine my life without you"

"I can't even think of my life without you! I'll do anything for you and I'll protect you no matter what even if it cost my life" said Poetic as he tighten his grip around her

The big day has finally arrived, Lily and Poetic was finally going to get married and finally be able to live their lives how they want it. All the royals and guest all arrived in Canterlot and went to their seats and all waited for the awaited wedding which was long overdue.

"I can't wait for your granddaughter wedding" said Twilight

"Me too" said Flash

Poetic stood in front his mirror and look at himself in the mirror and knew he was ready to marry his  
true love, he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Lily.

"I can't believe this day as arrived" said Strong as he started to tear up

"Dad" said Poetic as he gave him a napkin

"Your mother would have been so happy" said Strong as he took the napkin and whip his eyes

"Are you ready?" ask Serene

"I'm ready" said Poetic as he straighten his tie "What happen to us is proof of how strong our love is and whatever happens will make our love stronger"

The time as finally arrived, the wedding has begun, the groom arrived at the end of the aisle and heard  
the music that announces the arrival of the bride. Everypony stood up as Lily walk down the aisle with  
her father, as their walk closer and closer to her true love.

"You may be seated" said Celestia as she smiled at them

Lily look at her parents and brother and saw that her mother was crying

"I'm going to cry" said Skyangle as she whip her eyes with her napkin

"Your already are" said Night

"Shut up!" said Skyangle as she hit him on his shoulder

Poetic just chuckled and wrap his wings around her

"She'll be happy" said Skyangle as she lean on Night

"Of course she will" said Night

"Man I need a marefriend!" said Serene as he just realized he was the only royal who was single

"You look so beautiful" whispered Poetic as he extended his hoof

"Thank you" said Lily as she took his hoof and blushed

"We are gather here today to unite Princess Lily Daze and Poetic Quill! They love survived everything that had happen to them, their love is an example of true love and how strong it is!" shouted Celestia

Lily and Poetic just stared in each other's eyes and smiled

"There is no need for this but do you Princess Lily take Poetic as your husband?" ask Celestia as she look at Lily

"I do!" said Lily

"And do you Poetic take Princess Lily as your wife?" ask Celestia as she turn her head to Poetic

"Of course I do!" said Poetic as he smiled at her

Celestia simply smiled at them both

"I won't ask if their anypony who should have a reason why both of you should not be wed since you love is strong and nothing will break it" said Celestia

Lily and Poetic both laugh

"Rings!" said Celestia

Mythic's daughter walk towards Lily and Poetic and held out he pillow with both of the wings, Celestia took the rings and place it on Poetic's horn and Lily's wing.

"I now pronounce you mare and colt!" said Celestia as she smiled at them "You may now kiss the bride"

Lily and Poetic kiss to unite their vows and finally be husband and wife

"I love so much, Poetic" said Lily as they parted

"And I love you, Lily" said Poetic as he hug her with his hoof "And I will always love you no matter what"

Continue Reading for Crescent returns

**End**


	19. Crescent returns

**A Forbidden Love**

**Crescent returns**

Three years have pass since Poetic and Lily finally exchanged vows and their life was perfect, Poetic had everything he ever wanted as a colt. He had his father, he wasn't ashamed of who he was, he found true love, he married the mare of his dreams and was living a normal life and not in a forest. Everything was perfect until he notice that Lily was starting to get ill.

"Lily are you sure you're alright?!" ask Poetic with a very worried tone

"I'm just fine" said Lily as she left the bathroom

"No you're not! You've been sick this last week" said Poetic as he worriedly look at her "You should see a doctor"

"Poetic I don't need a doctor" said Lily as she walk pass him

"It could be something fatal!" said Poetic as he went after her

"I can assure you it's no disease" said Lily as she walk towards

"Lily I don't want to lose you, please go to a doctor" said Poetic as he held her hoof

"Agh! Poetic I'm not sick...I'm...I'm pregnant" said Lily

"Are you sure you're not sick...wait...your what?!" ask Poetic as brain took the time to realize what she just said

"I'm pregnant! I wanted to tell you tonight" said Lily as she smiled at him

"Your...your pregnant!" said Poetic as he was in complete shock

"Yes I am" said Lily

"That...that wonderful!" said Poetic as he started to cry

"I'm so happy that you're happy" said Lily

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a father" said Poetic as he hug her "Can my life get any better?!"

"It will! You will have the joy of raising a foal" said Lily

Lily and Poetic told their family and friends of the upcoming arrival, everypony we're over joy with the news and couldn't wait to meet the new born foal. As he months pass by Poetic had become very protective Lily, he never let Lily out of his sight and always went with her whenever they went out.

_11 months pregnant_

"Poetic what are you doing?" ask Lily while she lay of the floor

"Getting diner ready" said Poetic as he took a pan with his magic

"Poetic you don't have to do that" said Lily as she tried to stand

"Lily you should rest!" said Poetic as he rush to her side

"Poetic don't be so over protective" said Lily as she lay back down

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or our little one" said Poetic as he nuzzled her stomach

"We're both fine" said Lily as she kissed him on the cheek

"Are you going to come out soon?" ask Poetic as he lay next to her

"Our foal will come when they went too" said Lily as she rub her stomach

"But daddy wants to meet you" said Poetic

"Your father is an impassionate one" said Lily

"Not that impassionate" said Poetic in his defence

"Did you forget the time when…..GAH!" shouted Lily as she held her stomach in pain

"LILY WANTS THE MATTER?!" shouted Poetic as he leapt onto his hooves

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! THE FOAL IS COMING!" shouted Lily

"WHAT!...OK…OK….OK DON'T WORRY!...JUST DON'T WORRY!" shouted Poetic as he panicky ran around the room

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" shouted Lily

"RIGHT!" shouted Poetic as he took her into his magic

Poetic rushed Lily to the hospital and was force to wait in the waiting room while his foal was coming into the world. He eventually informed the rest of the family who came right away of course and all waited with him.

"Princess can't you tell them to let me in?!" ask Poetic while he look at Celestia

"I'm sorry Poetic but I can't do anything" said Celestia

"I hate this!" said Poetic as he kick a garbage can

"We all know how you feel" said Night

Snow, Bright, Flash, Shining, Thunder, Neon and Mythic all nodded in agreement

"Hospitals are cruel when your wife is giving birth" said Thunder

"The meanest" said Bright as he shake his head

"And there nothing we can do! Even as royals we can't do anything" said Neon

"I want to see Lily so badly" said Poetic as he look at the hallway that led to the maternity wing

One hour later, the nurse came back out with a smile

"Prince Poetic you may come in" said a nurse

Poetic followed the nurse to where Lily was, once their arrived Poetic entered the room and walk towards his wife who held a small bundle in her hooves

"Poetic meet your daughter" said Lily

Poetic walk up to Lily and look down at her hooves and in her hooves was a white coated unicorn, with a purple mane with navy blue and blue eyes.

"She beautiful" said Poetic as he held his daughter small hoof

Everypony entered the room and saw the new addition to the family

"She looks like your mother a bit" said Strong as he smiled tenderly at his grandfoal

"She does" said Night as he smiled at her

"If some of Lily too" said Skyangle

"I have the two important mares in my daughter" said Poetic

"What are you going to call her?" ask Serene

"I'm not sure really" said Poetic as he look at Lily

"Poetic I know what you're thinking" said Lily as she smiled at him

"You do!" said Poetic in surprise

"I do! I'm fine with it" said Lily as she gave their daughter to him

"You're the most beautiful filly and I will always love you no matter what choices you make" said Poetic as he nuzzled her "I love you, Crescent Ink"

_This is the very last chapter of A Forbidden Love, I haven't decided if I wanted to make a sequel yet but if you would like to have one. Please tell me in the polls of my profile or leave a review, you can also leave your ideas of what the sequel should be. I'll post a chapter with my final choice and more details about A Forbidden Love._

_Continue reading and thank you for your support!_

_- Lightningflare1_

**End**


	20. Crescent's returning(For real this time)

I've made up my mind! I haven't decided if I wanted to make a sequel for A Forbidden Love yet but there will be a story with Crescent Quill. I'm sure there is many readers who wanted to see Crescent again and meet her son as a grown stallion. You will be happy to see Crescent fulling her wish with the upcoming fic called _A Deal with Death._Might be posted at the end of Septembre or begning of Octombre, hope your all love it and be happy to see Crescent once more.

-Lightningflare1


	21. A list of order of Night series

If you were wondering what to read next after _Prince Nightwing_ or to follow the story so you won't get confused. Here the order their in so you won't get confused and can follow the story easily. _  
_

Hope this helps

-Lightningflare1

Prince Nightwing

A Forbidden Love

A Deal with Death

Love in Banishment (Upcoming)


End file.
